Who's the New Guy?
by Alostmindisasoultofind
Summary: Percy heads to Hogwarts to help Harry train for the war. Will Percy and Harry clash? Join Percy on my take on what would happen if he went to Hogwarts. Happens after the war of Giants and split Harry potter books(meaning the Harry Potter time line will be spilt). rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Percy's POV

"Is that all you got Grace?" I taunted.

"Watch yourself Jackson, I would hate for anything to happen to that pretty face of yours" Jason replied as our swords clashed in a spark of bronze and gold.

Jason was putting up a good fight, but was starting to tire; which is when he left his right side open and I moved in for the kill. I quickly disarmed him and held my sword Riptide to his throat "dead" I said with a grin.

"Nice one dude, I didn't even see that coming. You've been spending too much time with Annabeth."

I laughed. It was good to finally get a break after the war with the Giants, and I for one had enough of putting myself in life or death situations.

"Come on superman, let's go find the girls"

As I walked through the camp I was greeted with smiles and friendly "hey!" 's , I guess this is what it feels like to be the hero of two wars and the camp leader.

"Hey seaweed brain, did you get your ass handed to you?" chimed an angelic voice from behind.

"Not today wise girl, I was fighting Grace not you"

"Hey!" cried Jason

"Smart answer seaweed brain, I must be rubbing off on you" Annabeth said

I pulled Annabeth close to me and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah must be" I said

"Oh Chiron want to see you in the big house" Annabeth said

"And Jason, Piper's looking for you, I saw her last by the Pegasus"

"Thanks Annabeth, see you guys later" called Jason as he ran towards the pen.

"Come on seaweed brain I'll walk you"

I held my hands to my heart "awe such a gentleman"

She laughed "shut up" she said and grabbed my hand.

Ever since Tarturas I've become absolutely 100% in love with her; Annabeth was the strongest most beautiful girl I have ever met and someday I would work up the nerve to ask her to be mine forever.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Ummm ya totally I always listen to you" I said trying to sneak my way out of this.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and said "I was saying that I think you should take over sword fighting training"

I was a little taken back, I mean I was okay with a blade but I was no teacher.

"Annabeth, I'm not good enough to be a teacher" I said.

"You see that's one of the reasons I love you so much, you're so humble. I've seen you fight and I've fought you, and you're the best at camp."

I blushed, I always felt awkward getting praised.

"Ya maybe, I don't know. I'll think about it"

She smiled proudly.

When we arrived at The Big House she hugged me and said "come and find me after"

"Sir Yes sir" I said and saluted

"You're such a dork"

"That's why you love me" I said with the lopsided grin that I knew would make her smile.

She smiled and said "yeah that's why" she kissed me and walked away.

I opened the door and saw Chiron shuffling through some papers.

"Ah Percy there you are, please sit down" he said gesturing to an open chair

"What's up sir?" I said

"Percy, what do you know about witches and wizards?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Percy's POV

"Um you mean the people who were blessed by lady Hecate thousands of years ago?" I answered.

"Yes very good. I see you've been spending a lot of time with Annabeth" I sighed at that. Why do people always think in stupid?

"Now Percy, the world of wizarding has been plagued with a dark wizard named Voldemort. He is very powerful and has spent the last 4 years reforming and coming back to life;he seeks to start a war with the wizarding world. Now an old friend of mine runs a school called Hogwarts and he has asked me if I could send some help. I would like that help to be you, Percy. I know it's asking a lot since the war just finished and you are in need of a greatly earned break, but you're the best we have"

After Chiron finished I stared at him unsure if what to say.

"So I'm going to have to pass as a wizard?" I asked

"Yes, Lady Hecate has given you her blessing and has created a wand that will convert your demigod power to magic. Now seeing as you are the most powerful demigod, you will be an incredibly powerful wizard. My friend has also offered to send a teacher down to help teach you the wizard ways and spells you'll need to know for the fall" Chiron said

"So I'm guessing I'll be gone all year?" I asked.

"Yes, you'll be there to look out for a student named Harry Potter, he's known as the chosen one and it is his destiny to lead the war and kill Voldemort"

"Awe man Annabeth is going to kill me" I said

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Chiron asked hopefully

"Yes, I'll do it; I can't let you down after everything you've done for me" I told him.

"I'm so happy you said that, you'll be leaving on September 1st and your teacher will come tomorrow"

Harry's POV

"Come on Harry we're going to miss the train!" cried my best friend Ron.

"I'm coming, hold your horses" I said.

Hermione, Ron, and myself ran through platform 9 just as the clock tolled 11.

"That was a close one" said Ron

"It wouldn't be us if it wasn't" I said

We loaded our trunks onto the train and headed to find an open compartment; as we walked towards our normal area we passed a compartment with only one passenger in it. He was tall, muscular and tanned with wild back hair. He had his long legs stretched out across the seats and was fast asleep.

Hmm looks like we have a need student.

"How have you been mate? After last year we didn't hear much from you" Ron asked with a concerned face.

Last year I lost my godfather who was my only family I cared about.

"I'm fine, it was just been hard with everything going on"

"We know Harry, I'm sorry that this is happening to you" said Hermione

"Yeah well most horrible things do" I said playfully trying to lighten the mood

Hermione and Ron just shared a concerned look

It's going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Percy's POV

School, school, school and more fricken school.

By the time I was on my way to Hogwarts I had enough. When I got on the train I quickly passed out and spent the whole trip sleeping.

I only woke up with enough time to put on my new robe.

I walked with my head down trying not to draw attention, but I could already hear people asking under their breath "who's that kid?"

With my head down I almost ran into a long haired blond girl with no shoes on.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Percy Jackson is that you?" asked a dreamy voice

"Luna?! I'd forgotten that you go here" I said and embraced her in a hug

"Yes well the bigger question is, why are you here?"Luna asked

"Official camp business, you know the usual."

"Well I'm thrilled you're here, is Annabeth with you?"

"Sadly no, this is just a solo quest for yours truly" I said with a grin

"Oh well I`m still glad you're here. Draco will be over joyed, he needs a friend right now"

"Perseus Jackson" called a stern voice from behind me; I cringed at my full name.

I turned and saw a very strict looking witch in an ivory robe "yes?"

"Follow me, you need to get sorted"

I turned and said farewell to Luna and followed the woman.

"I'm Professor McGongall head of Gryffindor house" she told me "and I have been informed about your quest"

"Good, one less person I have to lie to" I said solemnly, I hate having to lie about who I am.

The Professor just smiled, like I gave her a correct answer to a question.

"Wait here until you're called to get sorted" she told me and turned to walk away.

**Hey, let me know if you're enjoying this story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Percy's POV

"Attention students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts" said a tall old wizard with a long beard, this must be Chiron's friend he told me about.

"This year I am pleased to introduce a new American exchange student from Mr. Brunner's Academy for the Magically Gifted. Please give a warm welcome to Perseus Jackson."

He motioned for me to walk out and sit on a wooden stool in the front.

When I walked out I heard some intense whispering, but I was too nervous to listen.

"Actually, it's just Percy" I said to the headmaster, a few students chuckled.

I sat on the stool and a ratty old hat was placed on my head.

"hmm very interesting" said the hat ,while the students leaned forwards to get a better listen.

"Very powerful, one of the most powerful heads I've been placed on. There's so much bravery and loyalty here as well as intelligence in battle and cunny in strategy. However Ravenclaw and Slytherin would not fit you and your far too brave and loyal for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff" said the hat and some students and teachers gasped.

"I must look into your past to place you properly."

"No wait.." I tried to warn it, but the hat was already gone

I saw my life flashed before my eyes and heard the hat yell "SO MUCH PAIN! SO MUCH POWER! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! GET ME OFF! OFF! GRYFFINDOR! IT MUST BE GRYFFINDOR!"

I got up took off the hat , ignoring the cheering coming from the middle table. "Sorry I tried to tell you" I said to the hat and turned to head to the table.

Harry's POV

When the new kid walked out to get sorted I was a little shocked and intimidated. He was the boy I saw sleeping in the compartment earlier, but now I was able to see him properly and so were the girls which they made very obvious.

"Oh my God, look at him!" whispered a girl

"He's beautiful!" said another

He had untamed black hair like mine, and his eyes were an intense shade of sea green that said "_I could be your best friend or I could kill you in a blink of an eye_". He walked with a lazy grace, like he had no clue what kind of power he gave off.

I turned to look at my friends and saw that Hermione and Ginny were speechless, and Ron looked scared.

My nerves weren't unraveled with the sorting, when the hat started yelling I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"I don't know but were about to find out" said Ron watching the new kid sit down next to us.

He slacked his shoulders and placed his head on the table letting out a loud groan.

"Um hi" I said

"Hi" he replied not lifting his head

"I'm Harry Potter" I said and braced myself for a reaction, but there was none.

"That's cool. I'm Percy Jackson, sorry about the whole hat thing, it probably freaked you out" he said and sat up straight to look at me.

When his eyes passed over my scar he grinned and said "wicked scar man. I have a friend that would love one of those"

"Yeah well I'm sure they wouldn't want the way I got it" I said miserably.

Percy turned and looked me in the eye "I know what you've been through, what the papers say about you, and what happen to your family. I know what it feels like to lose people close to you. But there are something's you can't change all you can do is work on your future"

When he finished I stared in awe at him. Percy said that with such force I felt that I had to listen to him. I also liked the fact that he knew who I was and didn't make a big deal about it.

I started to like this guy more and more.

"Thanks man" I said with meaning

"Anytime" he said with a lopsided grin, that made a couple of girls across from us swoon, which he didn't notice.

"Hi I'm Ron, this is Hermione, and my sister Ginny" Ron said pointing to his sister.

"Sup?" he said with a nod.

"So when does the food come? I'm starving" said Percy

Everyone laughed.

"Looks like we found your soul mate Ron" I said laughing.

Ron muttered something that sounded like "I'm not always thinking of food"

Percy wiggled his eyebrows at Ron.

When the food appeared everyone dove in, Percy out ate Ron by miles.

We all looked at him "what?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

"How can you eat so much? Hermione asked

Percy shrugged "with my mouth, mostly" he said with a dead panned expression.

Ron and I burst out laughing

I liked this kid already.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione's POV

Okay, the new kid was hot. Not in a stuck up I'm too good for anyone way, but in a humble 'I don't know how good I look'

He had this way of making everyone relaxed, his green eyes had this look that said "_I've been through hell and back_" but was still able to maintain a playfulness.

"So Percy what made you come to Hogwarts?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled, my knees went weak "I never had a need to before. My family lived in New York for my whole life, so when we moved to London I came here"

Before I knew what was happening I started rambling out question after question "So what's your old school like? Where are you from in New York? What's your favorite class?"

I looked over and saw Harry's and Ron's mouths open "God Hermione, way to scare the boy" Ron said, but Percy just laughed which made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

"You remind me of a friend I have. She always has the questions and always needs to know more" he smiled and I blushed

Oh God what was happening? Why am I acting like this?

Everyone got up and started to head to the dorms, I saw a bunch of girls giggle and point at Percy he didn't seem to notice but I wanted to turn and yell "stop it!"

Ron's POV

I liked the new kid damn it. He was cool and wasn't stuck up like how most powerful attractive wizards are. He also didn't seem to care about who your family was, which is okay with me.

Fred and George seemed to take quite the liking to Percy as well , they walked ahead of us talking about their joke shop.

"You have to come by sometime" said Fred "Yeah, we'll give you the family discount" said George.

"Hey! Im in the family and I still have to pay full price" I said

"I meant the prankster family" said George "Perce has got quite the jokester's brain" Fred said

"We might become a trio of trickster's"Fred and George said at the same time.

Percy laughed "please I'm nothing compared to you two! Candies that are hexed to make you sick! Classic! Even the Stoll kids couldn't come up with something like that!" said Percy

"Smart friend you got here Ron, he knows who to be nice to" George said nudging me

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever" I mumbled

When we got to the dorm Percy fell into his bed and quickly passed out.

"Oi! Harry what do you make of the new guy?" I asked pointing to Percy

"He's a pretty cool guy. I want to learn more about his life though, he's got that "_I've seen shit you couldn't dream of"_ look" Harry said.

"Yeah he gives off a powerful vibe too, but he seems pretty friendly"

"Yeah, nice, friendly, and powerful" Harry said

I laughed and turned in for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Percy's POV

Hogwarts was such a beautiful school I felt bad that Annabeth wasn't here with me. She would love it , and would probably spend most of her time talking my ear off about it.

I was happy to see my class list was in Greek and not English, but when Hermione asked me why I sorta froze.

"My family is from Greece, well my dad side anyways, so my first language is Greek" I said trying to keep cool.

"Dude that's sweet, I wish I could speak another language" Ron said

"Hey maybe I could teach you some" I said

"That would be wicked"

I had all my classes with Ron, Harry, and Hermione so I just followed them around.

Potions is pretty boring , all we had to do was follow the instructions and I was never good with following instructions, so it's no wonder that my batch of liquid death exploded…oops.

Professor Slughorn gave me a 'better luck next time champ' speech that I tuned out.

My next class was Defence against the Dark Arts, I wasn't actually looking forward to this class but when I walked in I was pleasantly surprised that my teacher was Snape.

"Yo, teach how's it hanging?" I asked as I walked in

Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at me like I just poked a drakon and stayed around to see what would happen.

"Mr. Jackson always a pleasure" he said with a smile and everyone seemed to gasp.

"You're going to be a thorn in my side this year aren't you?" Snape asked

"What me? A problem? Well I never!" I said acting hurt

Snape laughed and said "Why don't you come up here and duel me? I would love to see how much you remember from the summer"

"Fine but you asked for it "I grinned and walked up.

Harry's POV

Snape smiling and laughing? What! The world must be going crazy .

I watched in awe as Snape and Percy dueled.

Percy was amazing, he knew every counter spell and disarming charm there was, I could see that Snape was struggling to come up with a new attack

"I see you've been practicing" said Snape.

"Or maybe your just out of touch" said Percy

"Watch yourself Mr. Jackson."

Percy said a disarming charm I've never learned and Snape's wand quickly flew out of his hand

"And that is why you're my star student, ten points to Gryffindor!"

What? Now Snape was awarding points for him losing.

"Ah what have we here, a new teachers pet?" chimed Malfoy

I shuddered, Percy was about to get a taste of Draco, I braced for the impact.

"What did you say pretty boy? The last time I checked you were Snape's little lap dog" shot Percy

For a moment the boys just stood there eyeing each other

I waited for things to get messy, but suddenly Draco started laughing and so did Percy.

"I missed ya Jackson" said Draco as the two embraced in a hug.

"Well you've been spending so much time with Nico lately I barely get to see either of you" said Percy

Draco blushed "sorry I just needed to be with him."

"No worry's we have all year to catch up" said Percy

"Thanks the gods, I really need a friend"

Snape coughed and said "sorry to break this up but I do have to teach"

The lesson went on as usual, expect for the part where Percy fell asleep and Snape let him.

When class was over and Percy was done saying good bye to Draco Ron, Hermione, and I ran up to him.

"How do you know Snape?" I asked.

"He taught me this summer, at my school" he said casually.

"How did you make him smile?" asked Ron

"I told a joke' Percy said sarcastically.

"What about Draco? How do you know him?" asked Hermione

"He came to my school this summer. We met, we fought, be became friends" said Percy

"Also he's dating my cousin" Percy said with a smile.

"Oh, makes sense" said Hermione

"But Percy, Draco's evil to the core" said Ron

Just then Percy turned and looked him straight in the eye "look I know how Draco is, don't get me wrong. But the dude's got some demons he has to get over. All he needs is friends, so I think you should give him a chance"

I snorted.

"Percy, we've given him chances and all he does is bully and torture us. We have no more chances to give" I said

"Okay I understand, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave him and I promise that as long as I'm here he won't bother you"

I smiled at this.

"Now come on let's get to Care of Magical Creatures"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Percy's POV

We walked out of the castle and formed a circle in an open field.

"I got a real treat for you lot today, Pegasi" shouted Hagrid.

I was thrilled finally something from my world, something to make me feel at home.

"Pegasi are dangerous at the best of times, their hard headed, and aren't very loyal."

My blood started to boil and I had to speak up "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're wrong. No offence but we have Pegasi at my old school and their the bravest and most loyal creatures around" I said.

"Now just a minute." Hagrid started but was cut off by some whinnying from above.

5 beautiful Pegasi swooped down and landed around me

I recognized one as mine "_Yo boss, how's it shaking? Got any sugar cubes ?" _nickered Blackjack.

The other four were bowing and saying "_My Lord, what a blessing" _

The class and Hagrid looked shocked "rise" I said quietly and they did.

"Now like I said Pegasi are some of the greatest animals on earth."

The four Pegasus nickered happily "_what a kind thing to say my Lord." _but blackjack said " _You going soft on me boss?" _I laughed and stroked his mane

"Well Mr. Jackson you have sure proven me wrong, 15 points to Gryffindor" said Hagrid "now, who wants to go for a ride?"

I quickly mounted Blackjack and looked to see if anyone else stepped up

Only Ron, Harry, Luna, and a boy named Justin stepped forward.

They mounted but before I took off I saw Hermione looking awkward.

I trotted Blackjack up to her "what? Aren't you a little curious to see what it's like to ride one?" I asked playing into her curiosity, I hate when people are scared of Pegasi.

"I do, but I'm kinda scared" she answered

"Well here" I extended my hand to her " you can ride with me"

She looked shocked and took it

"_I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life boss, but I don't think Annabeth would be too thrilled about this; and she's awfully scary when she's mad" _

I had to laugh at this. I mean I fell into Tarturus for Annabeth, no girl anywhere in the world would make me question my feelings for her

I was simply just trying to be a good friend.

Hermione's POV

I was in love. Okay I know it's silly and just a pipe dream but I couldn't help it, Percy was perfect .

I wrapped my arms around Percy and all I could smell was the ocean

"Ready?" he called.

"As I'll ever be" I answered

I felt him laugh against me and we took off

It was beautiful riding a Pegasus, I felt carefree but powerful.

I looked up and watched Percy, his hair was blowing in the wind and his eyes had a playful spark in them making him look like a fairy tale prince

"Come on Blackjack, let's show them who the boss is"

The Pegasus nickered, almost like he understood

We flew higher and faster and I tighten my grip on him.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" Percy called back

We flew for a few more minutes, and then we landed.

All the girls shot me daggers and suddenly wanted to go for a ride

"Well done you guys!" yelled Hagrid

"Class dismissed"

I waited to walk to my next class with Ron and Harry, but I saw Percy talking to Blackjack

When I walked up to him I heard "take this to Annabeth and make sure she opens it" he said and tied a box around Blackjack's neck

"What was that about?" I asked

"I was just asking Blackjack to give my girlfriend a gift" he told me

And I froze.

GIRLFRIEND!?...

Okay so I figured as much but it still hit hard.

"Oh that's nice" I said sadly

"Yeah I hope she likes it, it's sort of 'I'm sorry I left for a year, please forgive me' gift" he said and nudged me

"Come on we got divination next" he ran to catch up to the boys and I stayed back for a second.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Percy's POV

When I walked into divination I was greeted by a screech from the teacher.

She pointed at me and grabbed my hand.

"My boy, how are you still alive?" she cried

"Well you see my heart still pumps blood, so there's that" I said

"There will be more pain coming your way and you will die horribly" she told me

"Well that was cheery, I have a feeling I'm going to love this class" I joked and sat down next to Harry

The rest of the class was weird and painful. Whenever the teacher would look at me she would burst out crying

Awkward

When I got up to leave Harry stopped me and said "don't worry about Trelawney, in my third year she told me I would die painfully too"

I laughed "It's fine, I'm use to death predictions"

I saw Harry give me a questioning look, but I ignored it and walked back to the dorm

By the time I got to the dorm I was wiped, so I skipped doing my homework and decided to write a letter to Annabeth

_Dear Wise girl, _

_Miss me yet? Good because I've missed you like crazy. You should see this school Annabeth it's beautiful you'd love it. _

_Did you like my gift? I saw it and it reminded me of you. _

I rambled on some more about the sorting hat, Harry, divination, and how much I missed home

Much like my real life my ADHD acts up when I write, hopefully Annabeth won't mind

When I finished writing I said a little spell I learnt and the letter wizzed away

Now I know what you're thinking, "why aren't you sending an owl, Annabeth would love that"

Well for your information I bought Annabeth an owl that I want to surprise her with, so get off my back

After I put away my scattered work papers, I crawled into bed and passed out

**A little shorter then my other chapters, but I promise to make up for it in the next one **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry's POV

Quidditch tryouts started today and I was less than thrilled.

I was named captain of the Gryffindor team last year, and now it was my job to form a team

Unfortunately we had a poor turnout for the tryouts

Besides Ron and the remaining team from last year, we had no real talent.

They were all scrawny and looked like they had never mounted a broom before

"Right so, we're going to start with some warm ups" I addressed the players

"Your goal is to score against the remaining team from last year. So mount up and begin"

I watched in horror as most of the players fumbled with their broom, Ron flew down and started to talk to me.

"We're doomed mate" He said

"You got that right" I said disappointed "those two over there don't look half bad" I said pointing to a pair of students who'd manage to mount their brooms properly

"All we really need is a great chaser, and we might still have a chance" I told Ron

"Yeah but we're not going to find one with this lot, you'll just have to catch the snitch within seconds of every game"

I laughed "oh is that all?"

Ron flew off to practice keeping, I took a moment to pan the crowd for potential players.

That's when I saw him, it was crazy he's probably never even heard about quidditch let alone played it.

But I saw him ride the Pegasus with such grace that I knew if he could get a handle on how to play the game we'd be set

I mounted my broom and flew over to him

"Oi! Percy, ever played quidditch?" I called over; he looked a little loss and answered

"Sorry, it's not popular in America"

"I figured as much, but do you want to give it a shot? I think you may just be the chaser we need"

For a moment Percy looked scared.

"Ah well um flying's not really my thing. If it's not on a Pegasus I try to avoid it at all cost"

My heart dropped, but I didn't give up.

"Come on mate, what's the worst thing that could happen you fall off?"

Percy laughed at this.

"Yeah, something like that" He said

I almost gave up hope but I wanted to try one more play.

"Come on man, don't be such a chicken" I said trying to piss him off.

"Come again?" he said with an edge in his voice.

"You heard me, stop being a baby and show me what you got" I taunted

I saw a spark of fire behind Percy's eyes.

"Oh, I'll show you who's the baby here" he said dangerously and jumped down to grab a broom.

The crowd started to buzz and I flew down to meet Percy.

"Now your goal, is to take that ball" I said pointing to the quaffle "and score it in those rings" I said pointing to the rings

"Think you can handle all of that?" I asked

Percy made a snort sound and said "back up scar face and prepared to be dazzled"

Percy mounted the broom and took off in a flash.

Percy's POV

HOLY HADES, WHAT DID I JUST AGREE TO?!

I cursed myself for letting Harry play into my pride.

I mounted the broom trying not to shake, please for the love of Zeus don't blast me.

When I took off on the broom I suddenly felt powerful, like how I feel when I ride Blackjack into a battle.

I intercepted a pass between two players from last year, and took off to the rings.

I ducked and dodged every player that try to stop me and flew to the rings

Ron came up to challenge me, but I had the upper hand, I watched him play and saw that he had a weak right side.

I cradled the ball and faked left, when I saw Ron dive that's when I swooped right and scored.

The players seemed speechless while Harry just gleamed proudly.

"Looks like we found our chaser, welcome to the team Percy" called Harry

Harry's POV

Percy was amazing, he scored the goal so quickly most of the team was too stunned to speak.

Percy acted like it was no big deal "I just saw an opening and took it" he said nonchalantly.

Ron kept talking Percy's ears off about the play, but Percy just seem uncomfortable with the attention.

"Really its nothing, you two were a hell of a lot more spectacular than me" Percy said looking at me and Ron

"Anyways I gotta get going, I haven't even started that essay for defense" Percy said and quickly walked away.

"Smart thinking there Harry, getting Percy to tryout" said Ron

"Yeah we would be doomed if it weren't for him" I said

"I know I can't believe he's never played before"

"I kn-"I started to say but was cut off by a stern voice.

"Mr. Potter, come here please" called Professor Mcgonagall.

"Good luck mate" said Ron as he turned to walk away.

"Yes Professor?" I asked sheepishly

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office now" she said strictly

"Right, okay thanks" I said and turned to leave.

"And Potter?" said the Professor

I looked at her.

"Nice job getting Mr. Jackson on the team, there's not many that can get him in the air."

I was about to ask what she meant but decided against it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Harry's POV

As I walked into Dumbledore's office I saw the sorting hat sitting on his desk, and I couldn't help but ask it some questions about Percy.

"Why did you start to yell when you looked at Percy's past?" I asked, I figured I needed some answers because Percy hasn't spoke up about his life.

"Ah yes the exchange student, he's has such a horrible past and seeing it all and feeling it made me cry out" answered the hat

"But what did you see?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"That is not for me to say, however I can tell you this; be wary of this boy he's seen things that makes it impossible for him to produce a corporal patronus"

Not being able to produce a patronus? What has this kid seen? I need to know more.

I was just about to ask the hat another questions when Dumbledore walked in

"Ah Harry, so nice to see you" said Dumbledore.

"Professor, why did you want to see me?" I asked him

"I wanted to see how you're doing with everything" Dumbledore told me and tears stung the back of my eyes.

"I'm fine sir, really" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Very good, now how do you feel about the American?" he asked me

I was taken back a bit, why would Dumbledore care what I thought about Percy.

"Ah he's alright, why do you ask?"

"Because Harry you and Percy share common ground, and I would like you two to get along." Dumbledore said with a dream like voice

"Common ground? What does that mean?" I asked very confused

"All in good time Harry, all in good time" Dumbledore said "now I think it's time for you to get back to your studies"

"Okay Sir, I'll see ya" I turned to leave and heard Dumbledore say

"And Harry, let me know if anything….unusual happens."

"Right" I said and left the office.

Ron's POV

Percy had some major ADHD problems, he was always jittery when he had to sit for a long time and had all this energy stored up.

"I give up!" yell Percy, who was working on an essay for divination.

"Relax mate, it's only an essay" I said

"Man I need to go for a walk or something" Percy said getting up

"I'll see you at practice" Percy said to me and turned to walk away and almost ran into Harry.

"Hey Harry, see ya and practice" Percy said blasting past him.

"Ah bye" Harry said "what's up with him?" asked Harry

"Don't ask" I answered

Harry's face was filled with concern "come on we need to find Hermione"

I got up without question; I'd learned from experience that if Harry said we needed to find Hermione; we needed to find her.

"Oh hey Harry, Ron, what's up?" asked Hermione when we walked into the library.

Harry told us about what happened in Dumbledore's office and what the sorting hat said about Percy.

"He's hiding something" said Harry.

Hermione and I sat there for a minute taking everything in.

"Harry, listen I don't think he's hiding anything, I think he's trying to forget something." said Hermione

"Yeah mate, he doesn't seem like the type to hide something, he's pretty up front."

Harry was silent for a second "yeah, I guess I'm just jumping to conclusions" he said

"Yeah now come on we have practice" I said getting up.

We said goodbye to Hermione and went to the pitch.

Percy's POV

I hated the stupid quest.

This school felt wrong like it wasn't my place to be here, and I was up to my ears in homework.

To top everything off I still haven't heard anything from Annabeth.

I remembered the conversation I had with her when I said I was going to Hogwarts for a year.

_Flash back_

"A YEAR?!" Annabeth yelled.

"I know it sucks Annabeth, trust me I don't want to go to school any more then you want me to leave, but I have to help Chiron out after everything" I said.

"I know Percy, but a year? We just finished the war and after Frank and Leo, do you really think you should be running off?" she asked

I winced at the sound of Frank and Leo's name, it was still hard to handle what happen to them. I still blamed myself for their death and Annabeth knew that.

"I know, but I still have the summer to get my head on straight." I said and pulled Annabeth in to me

She wrapped her arms around me as said "I'm going to miss you Seaweed brain."

I looked down sadly at her "Im going to miss you too."

_Flash back over_

I spent as much time I could with her over the summer but It still felt I wasn't good enough.

I haven't heard from her in weeks and I couldn't IM her either, It was starting to get the feeling she was mad at me, but I just had to hope for the best.

Annabeth POV

"What do you mean I can't send this out?!" I yell at Chiron.

"Sorry Annabeth but I can't have any suspicions about us, it's too risky for Percy" Chiron told me sadly.

I stormed off too mad to talk.

It's been a month and I haven't been able to get any word to Percy, he must think I'm ignoring him or I'm mad.

Which wasn't the case at all, I just missed him like crazy.

When he was gone I slept in his cabin and spent a lot of my time sitting on the beach trying to feel closer to him.

I got a pretty big surprise when blackjack was pounding his hoofs on the door of Percy's cabin

When I opened it I saw that there was a box hanging around blackjacks neck.

"What's this?" I asked reaching for the box.

Blackjack stood at attention, like he was a soldier following an order.

When I opened it I saw the most beautiful silver owl pendent that had a trident in its claws.

There was a note on the top that said

_Sorry for leaving_

_-Percy _

I smiled and thought leave it to Percy to be sweet half way around the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Harry's POV

Practice was….interesting.

Most of the time was spent watching Percy and the twins chase each other trying to see who could throw the best hex.

But once we got down to the practice, the team worked like a well-oiled machine, it was like Percy had been playing with us since first year

Our first game was today against Hufflepuff and I was looking forward to it.

"Ready to kick some ass today, Harry?" called Ron as I walked into the Gryffindor changing room.

"You know it Ron; morning Percy" I said nodding to Percy who was fidgeting with his quidditch pants.

"Hey' ya Harry" Percy said in a distracted voice.

I laughed as I watched him clip the wrong buckles

"No the left one goes around your leg, like Ron's" I said pointing to Ron's leg

"Oh, right thanks" he said fixing his mistake.

I smiled and turned to get changed, that's when I heard Ron's cry.

"Bloody hell when'd you get that?" Ron asked Percy, I turned around to see what he meant and saw a bold black tattoo on Percy's forearm

It was turned too far that I couldn't get a good look at it.

Percy smiled sheepishly and said "I got it about a year ago; my friend thought it would be a good idea at the time."

Ron and I nodded seemed simple enough, I was about to let it go but Percy turned around to grab his shirt and that's when I saw it.

Deep painful looking gashes were planted across Percy's back, almost like a pattern.

I shared a glance with Ron who looked as disturbed as I felt, but we didn't say anything

"Ready to kick some ass!" Percy said with a crooked grin.

"Yeah, totally. Why don't you go warm up with the others? Ron and I still have to get ready" I said trying to control my tone

"Aye aye captain Potter" Percy said with a two finger salute and walked out.

"They looked fresh" Ron said with a shake in his voice.

"No more than a month, at the most" I said agreeing with him.

"Do you think we should ask him about them?" Ron asked while pulling on his sweater

"No he'll tell us, if he wants" I said

I knew it was better not to push Percy into talking about his past. Having someone who refused to talk about his past could be dangerous but I didn't get the feeling that Percy was a danger to me or my friends.

Ron and I got changed and headed to the pitch. When I walked up to the team I saw Percy and the twins engaged in an intense sword fight with their brooms.

"Say good night Jackson!" cried the twins

"Not likely" Percy responded and slapped Fred's broom out of his hand.

"Fellas! Enough we have to get our head in the game!" I spoke up

They turned and look at me with stupid grins on their faces "sorry Harry, won't happen again" all three of them said at once.

_I'm surrounded by idiots_ I thought.

"Now I know it's our first game as a new team, but I have a great feeling about this" I said trying to pump my team up.

"You know your jobs, stick to the game plan and it should be a walk in the park."

"Now let's go kick some Huffle butt!" I cried and led them out.

I felt powerful standing next to Percy, Ron and twins, like I was leading a charge into battle.

We faced the challenging Hufflepuff team, and I put my best game face on.

The Hufflepuff team seemed scared and I thought it was because of me, but I turned to look at the boys and saw Percy's face, and I got scared.

His intense sea green eyes seemed more deadly than playful, his jaw was set, and the wind blew his hair making him look even more menacing.

Madam Hooch then stepped forward and said "now I want a nice clean game" and released the balls.

We mounted our brooms and Madam Hooch blew her whistle

We were off in a flash, players racing off in every direction crashing into one another.

I flew higher so I could get a better view to find the snitch.

Gryffindor quickly took the lead with two quick goals by Percy, then followed by a goal from the twins.

Ron was doing a great job with protecting our rings, and soon Hufflepuff was out matched.

I panned the arena trying to spot the snitch, but instead I heard it flutter by my ear.

I grinned and gripped my broom and zoomed off after it

I could feel the Hufflepuff seeker flying close behind me, but I knew I could out fly him.

The snitch zipped up faster and faster, I saw the Hufflepuff seeker give up and turn to go back

But I was determined; I was going to catch it, I flew faster and faster.

The snitch was almost in my reach, I was just about to grab it when everything went cold.

My heart dropped, I knew what was about to happen and I wasn't quick enough to stop it.

A dark cloaked skeleton like figured emerged from beside me and attacked

I felt cold and empty, I heard my mother scream, and that's when I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Percy's POV

My head was so far in the game, I almost missed Harry falling from 1000 feet above us.

It all happened so fast, I flew as quickly as I could so I could position myself under Harry to slow his fall.

This was my quest after all, _look out for Harry Potter._

Harry fell faster and faster I almost didn't make it in time.

But just before Harry crashed into the pitch, I flew into him taking most of the blow

An unconscious Harry landed softly onto the pitch, and I landed hard and painfully.

Teachers and players raced down to check on Harry, completely oblivious to the heard of hooded figures swooping down into the pitch

I knew what these things were, Snape made me write a 4 page essay about them over the summer.

I gingerly rose and produced my wand from my back pocket.

The dementors were inching closer and closer to the by standing students

I knew what the spell was and I couldn't let these kids' experience an attack from these monsters

I planted myself as best I could and tried to clear my mind.

_Happy thoughts_ I told myself.

I heard a girl scream from the crowd and I knew I had to move.

I raised my wand and a flood of happy thoughts flew through me

Kissing Annabeth for the first time, winning capture the flag, getting claimed, spending time with my mom on the beach.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" I yelled with feeling and suddenly a bright white light erupted from my wand.

I pointed my wand at the attacking dementors and a beautiful white Pegasus emerged.

My patronus flew to protect the students, sending the dementors flying in every direction

I felt myself growing weaker and weaker but I had to hold on

Soon all the dementors flew off, and my patronus died out

I saw the teachers and players look at me in awe but I ignored them and raced to Harry

"Come on" I said to Ron as I bent to help Harry up.

"Help me get him to the hospital wing" Ron just nodded and slipped his arms around Harry.

Harry POV

If I had a dollar for every time I woke up confused in the hospital wing I would have like at least 8 dollars.

I opened my eyes with a groan and saw Ron, the twins, and Hermione surrounding me.

"You gave us a right good scare mate" said the twins in unison

"I'll work on that" I said trying to smile

"What do you remember?" Hermione asked

"Well I was chasing the snitch, and then I was attacked by a dementor" I said, trying to recall everything

"Wait how did I get here? I must have fallen from at least 1000 feet" I asked just realizing what had happened.

"You can thank Percy for that one" said Ron in a shocked voice.

"What happened?" I asked wanting to know the rest of the story

"Well, Percy knocked into you as you were falling to slow you down" Ron told me

I was at a loss for words, why did Percy save me?

"Then a pack of Dementors attacked" Hermione said

"Did Dumbledore send the away?" I asked

This kind of attack happened to me when I was in my third year and Dumbledore had save me.

"No,Dumbledore wasn't at the game" said George

"Percy sent them away" said Fred with a look of awe in his eyes

"It was brilliant Harry; he produced a beautiful Pegasus patronus. You would have been proud" George said in a hyped voice.

I was still at a loss for words, Percy conjured that powerful of a patronus? But the sorting hat told me that it was impossible for him to do that.

I shared a questioning look with Ron and Hermione

Something was up with Percy I thought

I was just about to ask why Dumbledore wasn't at the game, when Percy swaggered in.

"The chosen one finally awakens" Percy said in a playful voice

"Was it Ron's kiss that finally woke you?" Percy joked looking between me and Ron

"Nice" Ron said over the giggles from the twins.

"You saved my life" I said in a disbelief voice

Percy just shrugged like it was no big deal "right place at the right time" he said in a casual tone

"I would be dead if it weren't for you" I said still flabbergasted from his reaction.

Percy picked up the carton of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and started searching for a bean

He smiled and pulled out a blue one "how about when I'm plunging to my death, you save me" he winked and threw the bean up in the air and caught it in his mouth.

He made a pleasant face and laughed "blueberry" he said, and tried to look for another one.

"Hey Perce" the twins said getting up.

"We're going to go prank a bunch of 1st years" Fred said placing an arm on Percy's shoulders.

"Wanna help?" George asked doing the same as Fred.

Percy's eyes held a spark of playfulness and he grinned "what kind of prank are we talking about here?" Percy asked the twins

They smiled and whispered in his ears.

Percy doubled over laughing, nodded his head and said "of course I'll help."

All three of them turned to walk away

"See ya later sleeping beauty!" Percy called before leaving.

"I feel sorry for those 1st years" I said looking at my two best friends.

"Those three are bonkers" Ron agreed

"So looks like the sorting hat was wrong" Hermione said in a small voice

"Ya looks like, but I still can't shake this feeling I have" I told them

"I know what you mean Harry" Ron said

"We hardly know anything about Percy. He doesn't speak about his past, but he's clearly broken up about it. The sorting hat started yelling we he looked at his past and said he couldn't produce a patronus, but yet he was able to conjure an extremely powerful one, also he gives off an aura of power I've never felt before." I said looking to my friends for answers.

"I don't know Harry, but I don't think we should worry about him; he did just save your life after all" Hermione said

I had to agree with her; even though Percy was mysterious he was clearly a good guy.

**Side note: just to answer some questions I've been getting, yes there'll be percabeth in the upcoming chapters and some hinny. I do plan to write some Ron/ Hermione towards the end as well**

**Also there is a reason my Hermione is in "love" with Percy, but I promise there won't be any Percy and Hermione **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Percy's POV

Ever since the Hufflepuff game more students started whispering and pointing at me

When I walked into the Gryffindor common room, a herd of girls started to whisper and giggle at me

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked as I sat down next to Harry, Hermione and Ron

"You're joking right?" Ron asked me

I raised an eyebrow at him "no I'm not, I've been getting that kind of treatment since I got here"

"Dude have you ever looked in the mirror?" Ron gaped at me

Harry and Hermione just shook her heads and snickered

"Of course I have, but what does that have to do with giggling girls? When girls giggle at me it's usually not a good thing" I said thinking back to Kelli who giggled like those girls before she attacked

I shuddered at the thought

Harry and Hermione just laughed even louder, Ron just looked shocked and angry

"Anyways, you have become quite the star here" Hermione said

"What for? Is it because I consumed the most amount of pie in a sitting?" I asked confused

"No stupid it's because you saved the school and Harry from the dementors" Ron said with a bit of an edge to his voice

"Oh, right" I said sadly

I didn't save Harry for the attention, but I had a feeling Ron thought I did

"How's your essay for charms going?" Hermione asked me

I sat back on the couch and slumped my head

"Havent even started" I sighed

"What? Percy its due tomorrow, get up and go work on it, now!" Hermione ordered me

I smiled, she reminded me of Annabeth so much it was almost scary

I huffed and rose from the couch "Yes sir"

Harry's POV

I walked into Defense class and saw a note about dementors on the board

I groaned and dropped into my seat next to Percy

"We covered this in third year" I said to no one in particular

"Yes you did Mr. Potter, but after recent events I figured I should go over it again" Snape grumbled

"Now can anyone tell me what a dementor is?" Snape asked the class

Hermione's hand shot up in the air, but Snape disregarded her as usual

"No one? Percy, care to take a guess?" Snape smiled as he asked Percy

Percy slouched further in his seat

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that inhabited the Earth. They feed off of peace, hope and happiness. If you get near a Dementor every good feeling and happy memory will painfully be sucked out of you. If you let a Dementor feed off of you for too long your soul will be sucked dry" Percy spat out

"Yes excellent another 10 points, You must of had a great teacher Mr. Jackson" Snape said smiling

"Not really he was a bit of a know-it-all" Percy grinned

Snape just shook his head

"Now to fight off a dementor you have to fill yourself with a happy powerful thought" Snape said

"The more powerful your thought is, the more powerful your patronus will be" Snape continued

"Any volunteers to show the class ?" Snape asked

I was about to step forward, but Percy beat me to it

"Very good" Snape beamed

Percy stepped in front of the class; all of the girls were staring big dreamy eyes at him; which he didn't notice

Was this guy _really _that blind?

Percy took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and raised his wand

"expecto patronum!" he said powerfully

White vapour exploded from his wand and materialized as a beautiful strong Pegasus

Most of the students "awed" and "ooed" as the patronus flew gracefully around the room

I just looked at Percy, who for the first time looked truly happy

For a while I could see that Percy forced himself to remain upbeat and carefree

Every smile looked force and his laugh seemed dry

I was the only one who picked up on this, because I knew from experience that it's what you do to hide from the pain

But now he stood at the front grinning effortlessly watching his Pegasus zip around the room

Whatever his memory was it was very powerful

His patronus dissolved and his grin seemed to shrink

"Very good! You may now return to your seat" Percy nodded and dropped down beside me

"What were you thinking about?" I asked

Percy's eyes searched mine and he smiled distantly

"It was who, not a what" he said and turned to face the front

I was going to ask what he meant but he seemed too peaceful to be disturbed

Class went on as usual

As me and my friends got up to leave we heard Snape call

"Next week, for Mr. Potter's endless enjoyment we will be cover boggarts again"

"Yay" I groaned


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Percy's POV

When I woke up I was alone in the dorm so I headed down to the dining hall for some breakfast.

The hall was decorated with pumpkins and the ever changing ceiling was cast with a ghostly night sky.

I grinned; next to Christmas, Halloween was my favorite holiday.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to a depressing looking Harry.

I was about to string up a friendly conversation with him, but I was interrupted by a heated fight between Ron and Hermione.

"I don't understand why you won't wear the button Ronald." Hermione said harshly

"Again with the S.P.E.W thing! Just drop it 'mione." Ron spat

"Just because they're less powerful than you doesn't mean they should be treated like it!" Hermione shot back

"Whoa Whoa guys, what's this all about?" I asked hesitantly

"Ron here thinks my idea of S.P.E.W is a joke" Hermione said

"I never said it was a joke Hermione, I said that I don't support it." Ron snapped back

"Why? Do you enjoy innocent creatures slaving away for you?" Hermione asked

"Slaving away?! Come on Hermione it's their nature, they love to help. Isn't that right Harry?" Ron said turning his attention to Harry

"mmmhmm" Harry responded not really paying attention.

Before Ron and Hermione started to fight again, I spoke up.

"Does someone want to explain what's going on?"

"It's this stupid campaign that Hermione started to help free the house elves" Ron explained

"House elves?" I asked

"You don't know what a house elf is?" Hermione gasped

I shook my head "not a clue."

"Well a house elf is a magical creature and is immensely devoted and loyal to their designated master. They sometimes work for wizarding families or schools like Hogwarts. They must do everything their master commands and they can only be free when their master presents them with clothes"

When Hermione was done talking I felt sick and suddenly lost my appetite.

"So you're saying that they force these creatures the take care of them" I said in a disgusted voice

"Yes that's what I'm saying. I started the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare after I saw the gross injustice treatment of the house-elves at the Quidditch World Cup." Hermione said with a matter-of- fact voice.

"Oh don't guilt him into this Hermione, Percy it's their nature, Hermione once set a house elf free and she almost went mental. They live to serve, without it they have nothing." Ron chimed in

"It should be their choice to serve us Ron, they should get paid for their work." Hermione fired back

I was at a loss for words, creatures getting force into serving wizard families sounded awful.

"Hey Hermione can I have a button?" I asked

Her eyes lit up brighter than the candles that light the hall

"See Ron, Percy understands" Hermione said handing me a button.

"That's because he doesn't know better" Ron grumbled

I pinned the S.P.E.W button to my robe and grinned.

A boy next to me whose name I didn't know saw the button and turned to Hermione

"Hey can I have one too?" he ask Hermione

"Of course" Hermione smiled

Soon more and more kids wanted a button

Hermione was practically glowing.

"Only a matter of time Ron" Hermione gleamed

Ron just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his eggs.

"Hey, so are you guys going to the Halloween party to night?" I asked them

Hermione and Ron straightened their backs and turned to look at Harry.

"I don't know, maybe" Ron answered "are you going Harry?" Ron asked

Harry looked up "ah yeah, I need something to get my mind off of everything."

I had no idea what was going on between these three, but I decided not to ask.

Harry's POV

I hated Halloween; it was the worst time of the year.

It was the anniversary of my parents death, and it always left me feeling cold and empty inside.

Of course the wizarding world celebrates Halloween more passionately than any other holiday.

It may be the anniversary of my parent's death, but it was also the day when Voldemort died.

There was going to be a huge party in the Gryffindor tower to night, and needless to say I wasn't looking forward to it.

I spent most of the day with Ron and Hermione working on homework

Percy worked with us for a few minutes before he gave up and announced he was going for a run.

When the clock struck 11 Ron, Hermione, and myself packed up our work and headed to the party.

Pumpkins, orange and black chain link ropes, and sweets filled the Gryffindor common area along with a bunch or rowdy teens.

The twins looked like they were having great fun watching innocent kids bite into their hexed candies.

Ron and Hermione took off to get some drinks and I was left standing awkwardly

The music was blasting and everyone looked like they were having a great time.

One face that was missing from the crowd was Percy's.

I had no idea what happen to him after he left but I hoped he was okay.

I stayed at the party for about 20 minutes before I snuck out

Normally students weren't allowed to be out of bed past 10 but since it was Halloween the teachers turned a blind eye.

I walked to a vacant stair well on the far side of the school

It was nice to be alone; it gave me a chance to think.

I sat staring out the window thinking about my life until I was interrupted by a cough.

I rolled my eyes; it's probably some couple who wants this spot to do some snogging

But when I turned I was really surprised by who was standing there.

"Need some company?" Percy asked holding up two bottles of butter beer.

"Go right ahead" I said

Percy walked down and sank next to me on the step, he handed me a beer as he opened his.

"How did you find me?" I asked

"I have my ways, now are you going to tell me what's eating you up?" he asked in a soft voice

I was shocked; Percy had no idea what this day meant to me.

"Today's the anniversary of my parent's death" I informed him

"I see, well" he said holding up his butter beer "to two of the greatest wizards this world has ever seen" clanging his drink into mine.

I smile, it was nice to have someone to talk to who didn't look at me with pity or express how sorry they were.

"So, what's your story Potter?" Percy asked stretching his legs out.

"Come again?" I asked not sure what he meant.

"Your story, how you became the chosen one" Percy said with a grin

"Well it's a pretty long story" I said trying to get out of it

"I got time" he said sipping his drink.

I huffed "okay, but you asked for it"

I spent the next hour or so rambling about my life, living with the Dursleys, finding out I was a wizard, coming to Hogwarts, the chamber of secrets, saving my god father Sirius Black, surviving the triwizard tournament , seeing Cedric get killed, Voldemort rising again, Dumbledore's army, and losing my Godfather

Percy was a great person to talk to.

He didn't look at me with pity like Hermione does, or envy like Ron.

He just looked at me like he understood, like he's been through something similar

"I can see why you're the chosen one" Percy said with a smirk

"Yeah well I never asked to be" I said bitterly

"No one ever does" Percy said in a distant voice.

I nodded; Percy seemed to know the right words to say at the right time.

"Come on scar face" he said getting up "time to turn in"

I stood up and followed Percy to the dorm.

The party had died down and most of the students were asleep

I got ready for bed, but before I went to sleep I turned to Percy.

"Thank you, Percy" I said

He smiled and said "Hey, that's what I'm here for"

I grinned and blew out the candle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Percy's POV

Since September Hogwarts has become less and less confusing to get around, I didn't need to follow Ron and Harry around from class to class

Which was good because every day I slept through breakfast and had to race to my classes

I was on my way to potions when I ran into two ugly looking goons teasing Hermione

They were calling her name like "teacher's pet" and "mud-blood"

I had no idea what a mud-blood was, but it seemed to piss off Hermione

I could see in her face that she was about to attack, I wasn't going to step in; but I didn't want Hermione to send two boys to the hospital wing

No matter how much they deserved it

I walked up behind her and put my best death glare on; thanks to the Roman trials I had to endure I developed a pretty scary glare

"Beat it" I growled

The two boys ran away so fast it was almost comical

"You didn't need to d-"Hermione started to say

"Oh I know I didn't, but I couldn't have you getting in trouble for sending two idiots to the hospital wing"

Hermione smiled but I could see she was still hurt from the attack

"Come on" I said getting an idea

"Let's go for a walk" I gestured my head to the door at the end of the hall

Hermione's face twisted into a swirl of confusion and hesitation

"Percy, we have to get to class" She said forcefully

"Come on, you're top of the class anyways, live on the wild side" I said in my most convincing voice

"No I couldn't possibly" She said with a frown

"Sure you could, I promise you won't miss anything and we'll get back in time for Defense" I said placing my hand on my heart "scouts honor"

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt" she said trying to convince herself

"That's the spirit, now follow me" I said walking in front of her leading the way to the castle grounds

We walked to the lake, which is where I usually disappeared to clear my head

Hermione and I sat under a twisted tree whose leaves were falling off

"What's a mud-blood?" I asked trying to break the silence

She looked down and said "It's a filthy word that purebloods use to describe someone with no magical parent. It means dirty blood, a disgrace to the wizarding world"

"I see, well you shouldn't let that word hurt you; you're clearly better than any pureblood in that school" I said trying to cheer her up

"Are you a pureblood?" she asked in a small voice

"Nope, half- blood" I said with a smile

"I kind of figured" Hermione told me

I laughed; I hoped she didn't mean what kind of half-blood I was

"You know Harry told me about the adventures you, him and Ron went on" I said trying to keep the conversation away from blood

"Really?" she asked in disbelief

"Yup, care to share your side of the story?" I asked raising an eye brow

She laughed "it probably won't be as exciting as Harry's" she said

"Try me" I smirked and stretched my legs out

Hermione's POV

I couldn't believe I was spouting out my life story to someone I just met

But Percy had insisted hearing my story, and he had this trusting aura around him that made me want to spill every secret I had

I told him about coming to Hogwarts, meeting Harry and Ron, getting attack by a troll on Halloween, getting petrified, turning back time to save Harry's godfather, helping harry through the Triwizard tournament, and helping start Dumbledore's army

When I was done Percy was grinning and looking out onto the lake

"I guess the 'brightest witch of her age' is a proper fitting title" Percy finally said

I blushed I secretly loved being called that

"I think you and my girlfriend would be the best of friends, you remind me of her so much" he told me

I was a little shocked, what was a guy like Percy doing with an awkward annoying know-it -all

"How so?" I asked curiously

"Well for starters you both put up with a bunch of idiots" he said grinning like a child

"You're both ridiculously smart and brave, which intimidates everyone around you. You've saved Harry and Ron more times than they know and Annabeth has saved me more times than I can count"

When Percy finished I thought, that whoever Annabeth was she should count her lucky stars that she has him

"Alright come on" I said pulling Percy unwillingly up

"No, I don't wanna" Percy groaned

Harry's POV

Hermione and Percy both weren't in potions today; I figured that Percy had convinced her to skip class

I didn't really care, Hermione needed a break every once and a while, but Ron was in a huff

"Who does he think he is?! Just waltzes in here and corrupts Hermione like that" Ron growled

I laughed as slapped Ron on the back "relax man, Percy's alright"

"Yeah I guess, but still" Ron said looking angry

When we walked into Defense class I saw a wardrobe in the middle of the class and groaned

Great boggarts again

The class filed in creating a semi-circle around the wardrobe, Percy and Hermione included

"Now I know you covered boggarts in your third year, but I feel that it needed to be revisited" Snape said addressing the class

"I'm sure you all remember that boggarts take the shape of your worst fear, but they're more than that. They feed off your fear and become it, the more powerful your fear is the stronger the boggart gets"

"Boggarts will normally change into anyone's fear without being disarmed, however if your fear is too powerful it'll have to be disarmed by you, and you alone" Snape informed the class

"Now everyone form a line, and we'll start"

I was happy to see that Percy was in front of me and Ron, this might be a chance to get a look into his past

"What do you think it is?" Ron whispered to me

"I bet its clowns" Dean joined

"Naw, probably something silly like moths" Ron whispered back

Dean and I laughed

"Looks like we won't have to wait long" I said turning my attention to Percy who was stepping up to the wardrobe

The class started to buzz as the boggart started to change shape

When the boggart formed a shape I was disappointed

The boggart took the shape of a broad, tall, muscular Asian boy

"Maybe it's a bully?" Ron said in a disappointed shock voice

I nodded but doubted it; Percy didn't look the type to get bullied

What really shocked me is how Percy reacted

His body started to shake and he lowered his wand

"Frank…?" Percy's voice cracked


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger, I'm a little scared to publish this chapter; I hope you like it, if you don't….well the next chapters will be better. Annabeth and Nico will appear in the next chapter **

Chapter sixteen

Harry's POV

"Frank…?" Percy's voice cracked

"Murder" shot the boggart

The class gasped, never has a boggart spoke before, Percy's fear must be too powerful, the boggart was starting to become it

Suddenly the boggart switched shapes and took the form of a scrawny tanned elfish boy

"No...I" Percy shook and dropped his head

I shared a fearful look with Ron, all jokes aside, whatever Percy's fear was, it was real and powerful

"Percy!" Snape said in a scared voice, racing to his side

The boggart still held the shape of the elfish boy, so now only Percy was able to disarm it

"Too selfish to keep his promise" spat the boggart moving closer to Percy

Percy dropped to his knees "I never, Leo I'm sorry" Percy said in a very small voice

"Percy it's not him! You have to disarm it!" Draco yelled coming up beside Snape

The boggart kept switching shape from the elfish boy into the Asian saying things like "reason I'm dead" and "all your fault"

The entire class seem too disturbed to speak or move

We just stood there and watched the boggart become more and more powerful, growing off Percy's fear

"It's not your fault Percy!" Draco said dropping down next to him "You have to fight it"

Percy seemed lost in the moment, kneeling with his head down muttering "I'm sorry"

"Come on Percy!" I called trying to snap him out of it

His head rose a bit, and I took it as a sign to continue

"Fight it!" I yelled

"You have to disarm it! Only you can do it!" Ron yelled following my lead

Percy seemed to awake up a bit, but the boggart kept attacking

"Some hero" spoke the boggart in the form of the Asian "letting his friend die in his place"

"Couldn't even keep his promise" the boggart taunted in the elfish boy's form

"No!" Percy said coming alive now

He raised his wand

"Riddikulus!" Percy yelled and the elf boy turned into a pink frosted cupcake

Snape quickly ushered the boggart back into the wardrobe, and let out a breath of relief

"Percy, I'm so-"He was cut off when Percy got up from his knees and raced out the door

Snape and Draco shared a sad look

Snape grumbled something that sounded like "should of known better"

The class just stood still , too scared and shocked to move

"Class dismiss" Snape growled angrily

"Leave!" Snape yelled when no one moved

"Come on" Hermione said walking over to me and Ron

All three of us raced out of the room looking for Percy

Ron's POV

I'll admit I was becoming jealous of Percy

He was the school hero, he was powerful, all the girls wanted him, and Hermione looked at him like he hung the moon

But after the boggart I wasn't jealous of Percy anymore

Harry, Hermione and I spent the next few hours racing around the castle trying to look for Percy, but he was nowhere to be found

"I don't think he's in the castle" I said

"Yeah, we've checked everywhere" Harry agreed

Hermione stopped and thought for a few seconds

She always looked cute when she got lost in thought, "Easy Ron" I told myself

"I think I know where he is, but we have to hurry it's almost night fall" Hermione said leading the way to the court yard

She led us to a twisted tree by the lake

Percy was slumped under it twisting a Pen in his hand

"How'd you find me?" Percy called as we approached

"I have my ways" Harry answered slumping down next to him

Percy seemed so unlike himself, he looked edgy and distant

" Wanna talk about it?" Harry asked softly

Percy laughed an angry laugh

"Talk about how I let two of my friends die?" Percy said in a dangerous voice

"Only if you want mate" I said hoping he would relax

Percy looked over at me and Hermione and let out a breath

"Frank, the Asian boy" Percy began looking sadly out on to the lake

"Was one of my closest friends, actually he was more like family" Percy said and the corners of his mouth lifted up

"And Leo was also like family, almost like a little annoying brother" sadness was rising in his eyes

"Frank, Leo, and I were part of this prophecy much like yours Harry, along with 4 others. We had a dark wizard who was a lot like Voldemort, she went by the name 'The Mother' and she wanted to kill my friends, destroy my school, and take over the American wizard world" Percy told us

I shared a surprised look with Harry and Hermione

I had no idea America was dealing with the same problems as us

"Me and my friends were destine to kill her, but I messed up one day" Percy said bitterly

"I got captured by her; apparently she needed either me or my friend Jason to lead her dark army. She planned to do it with a spell that would bind me with her dark magic, but she needed a blood sacrifice from one of my friends. She tortured me to guilt my friends into coming to my aid, when they found me she captured Frank and…." Percy's voice broke off

All the pieces seemed to click into place; the marks on Percy's back, the fact that he didn't talk about his past, and his boggart

Percy's greatest fear was that he let his friends die

I shuddered and I could see that Harry and Hermione looked equally freaked out

"Anyways, the spell didn't work, improper sacrifice or something; my friends and I were able to kill 'The Mother' and her army" Percy finished looking down at the pen between his fingers

"It wasn't your fault" Hermione said breaking the silence

"Yeah, that crazy witch killed your friend" I said

Percy didn't say anything, he just nodded his head

Percy's POV

It felt good to talk about the war with the trio

All I had to do was change a few words and names; I had to change Geae's name to 'The Mother' because I figured Hermione would look into it, and it wasn't the right time for them to find out about me

"What about the other boy, Leo?" Harry asked

I cringed and held back the tears

It was hard enough to talk about Frank, but Leo's death was a whole other story, I could have prevented his death if I wasn't so selfish

"Leo died a week after the war" I said trying to figure out how I could change the story without giving away my identity

"During the fight with "The Mother' Leo got sent to a place where a girl was forced to live" I began, careful about my words

"A curse was laid over her home that made it impossible for her to leave. It also made it impossible for anyone to find her after they left" I said hoping they weren't big on Greek mythology

"Leo fell in love with the girl, but had to leave to help with the fight; he died trying to go back for her" I finished hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions

They all seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it

I was shocked when my boggart turned into Leo and Frank; I was expecting Luke or Geae

I guess I didn't realize how much I blamed myself for their death

If I hadn't messed up and got captured Frank would still be alive, and if I got Calypso off of her island when I had the chance Leo wouldn't of had to go back for her

"You can't blame yourself, Percy" Harry told me

"Yeah, that could of happened to anyone" Ron joined

"Remember when we first met? And you told me you can't worry about the things you can't change, all you can do is work on your future?" Harry asked me looking me in the eyes

I nodded remembering my words

"Well take your own advice and work on your future, stop living in the past" Harry told me

I nodded

"Thanks guys, really" I said looking at them

They all seemed pleased that I opened up and talked to them

"Come on guys, we better get back before we get into trouble" Hermione said getting up

Myself, Ron, and Harry followed her to the castle

I promise myself in that moment, that I would protect these three

If it's the last thing I do


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Annabeth's POV

"What in Hades is a boggart?" Jason asked Chiron

Jason, Piper, Nico, Chiron, and I sat around the war table in the Big house talking about recent Hogwarts events

"It's a shape changer, actually more of a fear changer" Chiron explained

"And you're saying this fear shifter turned into Leo and Frank for Percy?" Piper asked

"Yes that's what I'm told" Chiron said looking pained

I shot up right knocking my chair back; I couldn't take it any more

"What kind of school is this?!" I shouted too angry to care about the looks I got from Piper and Jason

"Annabeth please, it's set to train their students like camp-half blood" Chiron said in a sad voice

"Expect we don't torture our campers with their worst fear" I snapped back

"What I don't understand" Jason spoke up "is why the thing turned into Frank and Leo in the first place, they were like family; Percy wouldn't be scared of them"

If I wasn't so mad I might have laughed

"Percy, wasn't afraid of Leo and Frank, he was afraid that he was the reason they died" Nico spoke softy

"He was afraid he wasn't loyal enough to them, that he didn't try everything in his power to save them" Chiron said

"Percy never feared death, he didn't care if he had to die to save a friend; what he did fear was that his friends would die even though he was able to save them" I said not meeting the eyes of anyone around the table "and that they would blame him for their death"

"How do you guys know this?" Jason asked in a stunned voice

"Because we know him better than you" I said back

Hurt rose in Jason's eyes, I softened a bit

"Annabeth I understand you're angry, but you can't act like this" Chiron said looking me in the eyes

"Don't pull that crap on me Chiron, it was wrong to send him and you know it" I snarled at him

"He was the only one that would be able to pull this quest off" Chiron told me

"Only one who could pull this quest off? Come on Chiron, this quest is just to look out for a 16 year old boy, who from what I hear is pretty capable of taking care of hi-" I stopped dead in my tracks

This quest wasn't about looking after Harry Potter and helping him train for the war

This was about something more, something Chiron wanted to avoid telling us

"Annabeth what's wrong?" Piper asked

I ignored her question and looked deadly at Chiron

"What aren't you telling us?" I asked sharply

"Annabeth its com-"Chiron started but I cut him off

"Tell us; Percy's not just there to say some fancy spells and look out for Harry is he?" I asked starting to understand what was going on

Everyone was silent for a few minutes

"No, him being there serves a bigger purpose" Chiron said

"Which is?" I asked getting annoyed with the lack of information

"Harry Potter must die, so Vodlemort can be killed" Chiron said

"What does that have to do with Percy?" Jason asked

But I already understood why Chiron sent him, why Percy had to go

"You want him to fight; you want him to lead the wizards not Harry" I said

"Yes, Percy had to go because he's the only one who could form a strong enough bond with the wizards" Chiron said not meeting my eyes

"So you're saying you plan for Percy to fight someone else's war?" Nico asked

"Gods Chiron, he just got out of leading one" Jason said with an edge to his voice

"Don't you think I know that?! I didn't want to send Percy, Gods know he needed a break, but the demigods and wizards needed to be brought together; our world depend too strongly on each other" Chiron said

"Does Percy even know the true intentions of the quest?" I asked controlling my anger

"Not right now, my friend Dumbledore plans to tell him at the right time" Chiron said

"Okay so Percy has to lead the war, will the demigods fight?" Piper asked

"If needed, yes" Chiron said looking at her

"Is there any way we can talk to Percy? Send him a letter or IM him?" Jason asked

"Yeah he's probably going crazy without word from home" Piper said slipping her hand into Jason's

Twig of jealousy ran down my spine

I wasn't just angry that Chiron hid the truth from us, I was also angry at myself because I left Percy

Something I promised I wouldn't do

"That's one of the reasons I called you here" Chiron said turning his attention to me

My heart did a leap, maybe I was finally going to get to talk to Percy

"I've been informed that there is a winter ball coming up, I would like Annabeth and Nico to go as Percy and Draco's guests"

"So you want to send us to the school, but you won't let us write letters there?" I asked not understanding Chiron's logic

"With a letter it's easy to get lost, and even easier to get found, sending one would be too risky for someone to find. However if I send you there you'd be with Percy and Draco who would help hide your identities, it would also help with Percy's cover story" Chiron said

All the anger washed away from my body, this was the best news I've gotten in months

I was finally going to see Percy

"How long would we be there?" Nico asked getting up

"A week at the most" Chiron said

I didn't even care it could have been a second, as long as I saw Percy I would be happy


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Harry's POV

Word had spread about Percy's boggart and now on top of being a hero and extremely attractive, he was also "damage" goods

Ron and I found it rather hilarious when a group of girls would corner Percy and he would end up running away and hiding

Percy kept insisting that it was some evil plot the girls thought up after he got here to kill him

"You're scared of girls?" Ron asked laughing as Percy ran into the library hiding under our table followed by a group of giggling girls

"I'm not scared of them, I'm just smart enough not to under estimate them" Percy said getting up once the girls walked away

"Someone must have you well trained" Ginny said sharing a surprised look with Hermione

Percy laughed an awkward laugh "Yeah something like that" he said gathering his work

"I'm going to get some air, see you guys later" Percy said walking out

"How does Percy do so well in class? He never does his homework or pays attention, yet no teacher gives him crap about it?" Ron asked all of us

"I don't know Ron maybe he's more of a hands on learner, like Harry" Hermione posed

"But I still get detention if I don't get my homework done" I said in a joking voice

After the night by the lake Ron, Hermione, and I had become a lot closer to Percy, we felt like we could trust him more; and he seemed less tense and more relaxed

"Does Percy have a girlfriend?" Ginny asked in a playful voice that made my heart skip a beat

I shared a stumped look with Ron, for the two and a half months that Percy has been here he never mentioned a girlfriend, and even though all the girls looked dreamily at him constantly, he never once looked twice at any of them

"I don't know, he's never sp-" I started

"Yes, he does" Hermione cut me off with an edge in her voice

"A shame, what's her name?" Ginny asked

"Annabeth" Hermione spat out

Ron and I both dropped our quills and shot our heads up at the same time looking at Hermione

"Wait, her name is Annabeth?" Ron asked in a dumbfounded voice

"That's what I said Ron, why?" Hermione asked quizzically

Ron and I shared an acknowledged look and turned back to Ginny and Hermione

"Sometimes Percy cry's out in his sleep, nightmares I think" I informed them

"It's always a name, and it's always Annabeth" Ron said

"He never spoke up about her, so we never asked him about it. I figured she died by the way he yells her name" I continued

"Wow, he's really damaged" Ginny said

Ron, Hermione, and I nodded our heads; Ginny didn't know the half of it

Percy's POV

It was nice to get out of the castle; it still felt wrong like the school was rejecting me or something

Every time I left I went to the place I felt most at home

I sat under the twisted tree by the lake and took out Riptide

I twisted my trusty pen in my hand and looked desperately at the lake; I would give anything to go for a swim

But it was too risky; no wizard in their right mind would take a plunge in the monster infested lake in the middle of November; so I just sat there thinking to myself.

I missed camp-half blood so much it felt like a part of me was missing

I missed my cabin, training, the beach, playing (winning) capture-the-flag, my friends, but most of all I missed Annabeth

It was like I was only half myself, like I felt when my memory was erased and I was sent to the Romans camp

I trembled at the thought; I had promised Annabeth I would never leave her again, but here I was sitting under a tree by myself at a school I didn't belong at

The only time I get to see her is in my nightmares, which were awful by demigod standards

I wondered if Annabeth was dealing with the same problems that I was, or were Jason and Piper taking care of her like they promised me before I left

I sat under the tree for the next couple of hours, only heading back when the sun was about to set

Harry's POV

Potions was always the most interesting class of the day, I was the star of the class (thanks to a little help from the half-blood prince)

But it was also great to see someone who was worse at potions than me and Ron

Percy_ never_ followed the instructions and most of the time his potions would explode which would earned him a big thumbs up from Seamus

"Urg! Why are there so many instructions? Chop that, cut those, and dice that, I don't get it! It all mixes together in the pot! Who cares if it's diced or chopped?" Percy cried while throwing all his ingredients into the pot whole

"You're trying to blow up the school, aren't you?" Hermione asked her face turning red with annoyance

A huge grin spread across Percy's face, like Hermione just told him an inside joke

"Not this time" he said in a cheerful voice

I was following my instructions flawlessly with a few adjustments that made my healing potion come out perfectly

"Very good Potter! You're a real natural" Slughorn exclaimed when he came by my caldron

"Thank you sir" I said

"I'm throwing a party next week for my top students, you're more than welcome to come" Slughorn told me

"I'd be honored, sir" I agreed following Dumbledore's request to 'let him claim me'

"Wonderful! You can come too Miss. Granger" turning his attention to Hermione

"Lovely sir" Hermione said fixing her potion

"And nice try boys" Slughorn said in a disappointed voice as his eyes passed over Ron and Percy's bubbling caldron's

"Urm thanks sir" Ron said in a gloomy voice

"DUCK!" Percy yelled as his potion once again exploded

Our last class of the day was my worst class….transfiguration

We all took our seats and waited for Professor Mcgonagall to start the class

"I have a brief announcement before we start. This year we will be having a winter ball, which will be held before the Christmas break and it is mandatory for all students" She told the class

The girls squealed, the guys groaned

Percy's hand shot up

"Yes, Mr. Jackson?" Professor Mcgonagall called

"Will students from other schools be allowed to come?" he said with hope in his voice

"Professor Dumbledore has agreed to allow other schools to join, as long as their approved by him"

Percy seemed delighted with this answer and spent most of the class lost in thought


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Harry's POV

Professor Slughorn's party for his best students was a day away and I still didn't have a date

Ginny was who I really wanted to ask, but she was in a relationship with her stupid boyfriend Dean Tomas

"So who are you taking?" I asked Hermione as she shuffled through a pile of books

She puffed "Ron begged me to take him, you?"

"I'm not sure" I said in a weary voice

"Well you better figure it out, it's tomorrow night" Hermione told me in her panic voice

"Don't worry, I'll ask someone cool, someone I like" I told her

*time skip*

"Well my, my, Harry Potter has requested me to escort him to the party; Mama will be so proud" Percy said in a horrible southern accent as he wrote a letter, probably to his girlfriend to ask her to come to the winter ball that was happening in a week

"Cut it out dude, will you come or not?" I asked trying not to laugh

"Seeing as you can't go with whom you really want?" He asked dropping his quill and looking at me

"What do you mean? Who do I really want to go with?" I braced myself for the answer, this was going to be hilarious

"Obviously Ginny" Percy said with playfulness in his voice

I froze, how did Percy of all people figure this out? He thinks that girls look at him because he eats a lot of pie or that their trying to kill him

"How did you know that?" I asked

"Doesn't take a genius, you look at her all the time, you get jumpy when you're around her ,and your voice gets tense when anyone mentions her boyfriend Dean" Percy told me grinning at my reaction

I stood too astonished to say anything; Percy may come off as a happy-go-lucky jokester but he was clearly more tuned in than he led on

I told myself not to over look Percy again

"Is that a yes or a no?" I asked getting a bit annoyed

"Count me in, who would turn down a date with the famous Harry Potter" He grinned and turned back to writing his letter

Ron's POV

I begged Hermione to take me to Slughorn's party because I didn't want to be left out

Again

For a while now I felt like Hermione and Harry were always in the spot light and I was just their dopey sidekick

I waited outside the party with Hermione looking for Harry and his date

"So, who do you think he's taking?" I asked looking at Hermione

Her hair was smoothed down and draped across her shoulders; she was wearing a simple red dress that brightened her eyes

She looked incredible, although I usually liked her when she wasn't so dolled up, made her more real

"I don't know, he probably didn't ask anyone" she smiled

I was about to ask her if she wanted to go to the winter ball with me when a bouncy voice drew our attention

"I bet you say that to all the girls" the voice chimed

Hermione and I shared an amused look

"Looks like Percy will be joining us tonight" I said still looking at Hermione, who was shifting awkwardly

She always seemed to act that way whenever Percy was around or mentioned

Harry and Percy walked down the steps to meet us

Percy looked too casual wearing a green dress shirt, plain black pants, and his hair was slightly messier than usual

Harry looked more put together, he was wearing a red dress shirt, a black jacket, dress pants, and his hair looked like he tried to comb it

"Nice date you got there Harry" I said looking at Percy

Percy grinned and linked his arms with Harry, who laughed and unlinked his arms quickly

"Only person who wasn't going" Harry said grinning

Even though I use to hold resentment to Percy, I was thrilled he was here

He always made everyone feel relaxed and at least he was someone who was just as unwelcomed as me

"Are we just going to stand around all night? Or are we going to party?" Percy asked leading the way to the party

Annabeth's POV

It was time

The day was finally here, I was going to see Percy for the first time in months

I packed up my things and headed to find Nico

While I was walking to the Big House I was stopped by Jason

"Annabeth! Wait up!" he called and ran up beside me

"What's up Jason?" I asked, his face shadowed with concern

"What you said, about Percy's fear; is it true? Does he really blame himself?" he asked in a tender voice

I sighed; Percy had been hiding his fear from Jason and Piper, only Nico, Chiron, and I knew

"Yes Jason, it's true" I said placing a hand on his shoulder

"But it wasn't his fault, he got captured because I messed up; it should have been me" He said looking down

I wanted to disagree but he was right

Percy was protecting Jason when he got captured, it _should _have been him

"You and Percy have got to stop blaming yourselves" I said in a commanding voice

"Right, just tell him I'm sorry; make sure he knows" Jason said before walking away

When I walked into the Big House I saw Nico standing next to a trunk talking with Chiron

"Ah, Annabeth ready to go?" Chiron asked looking at me

"Yes sir" I said looking at Nico

"Remember, you can't let anyone know that you're a demigod or that Percy's not a wizard" Chrion told us for the hundredth time

"Here are your wands" he said handing Nico and I black thick sticks

"These are mostly for show, but Lady Hecate did bless them, so you will be able to do some magic" He continued

"And Annabeth" Chiron said turning to me

"Please do not tell Percy the real reason he's there, it's not the right time"

As much as I hated lying , especially to Percy, I nodded

I walked up beside Nico using one hand to hold my trunk and the other was gripping his hand

In a flash of black, me and Nico landed in a candle lit hallway

My breath was instantly taken away

Percy had wrote about how beautiful Hogwarts was but his description wasn't even close

Although it was a stunning castle a familiar feeling washed over me

The same feeling that I got in New Rome, like I didn't belong here

I looked at Nico; he was clearly feeling the same

"So who are we expected to meet?" He asked looking over at me

"Mcgonagall" I told him

"Annabeth Chase? Nico di Angelo?" a stern voice called from behind

"Yes?" I said facing a stern looking woman in a green robe

"Come with me, you have to wait with the other guests" she told us leading us to another hallway with a dozen teenagers in it

"Attention please. You will wait here until I call you, once your Hogwarts student claims you, you will sit in their respected houses" Mcgonagall told us

"The winter ball will take place in a few days, so you will be responsible to follow the Hogwarts rules" she finished and walked out of the hall

Soon one by one the teens were called, until only Nico and I were left

My heart was hammering and I could feel the butterflies going crazy in my stomach

I cursed Percy for making me feel like this

"Nico di Angelo" the witch called

Nico shot me a hopeful glance and walked through the door

"Annabeth Chase" the voice called

I took a deep breath and walked through the door


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Harry's POV

When Ron, Hermione, the twins, and I walked into the common room we were greeted by a depressing looking Percy lying down on the couch

"Hey mate, is your girlfriend coming today?" Ron asked looking down at Percy

"She didn't write me back, so probably not" Percy said not looking at us

"Did you eat today?" Hermione asked her voice filled with alarm

Percy shook his head not looking at any of us

I was just about to ask if he wanted to come down to get something to eat, when the twins spoke up

"No, no, no! This just won't do!" Fred said placing the back of his hand to Percy's forehead

"What do you reckon is wrong with the patient?" George asked coming up beside him

"Hasn't had any fun in a while" Fred said in a sad voice

"Is it permanent …?" George asked acting devastated with the news

"No it's only in the first stage, but we have to start treatment, NOW!" Fred said with a wicked grin

"No guys don-"Percy tried but it was too late George already lifted Percy on his back

"How much do you weigh?" George grunted while holding Percy

"Enough, now put me down" Percy squirmed but grinned, I knew if he really wanted George to put him down he would have no trouble

Fred ran over to help

"Never" they both said and carried him out the door

"What do you think their up to?" I asked laughing

"Not a clue, but it seemed to work" Ron said laughing as well

Hermione was the only one who looked serious

"Come on lets go eat, I want to see the new guests" Hermione said walking out of the common room

When we got to the mess hall it was glowing with thousands of candles

"Looks like they cleaned up the place for the new guest" I said as we sat down at the table

"Looks like" Ron agreed scooping a pile of food onto his plate

We sat there eating for a bit

Hermione and I were done ages before Ron

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked in an irritated voice

"What? I'm hungry" Ron said with a shrug

"How come you only give me crap about eating? Percy can out eat me any day" Ron asked a slight edge to his voice

Hermione rolled her eyes but looked frazzled by the question '

"Never mind" she snorted

Everyone had started to gather in the hall for the announcement of the winter ball guests

"Where's Percy?" Ron asked looking around

"I don't know probably still with the twins, I don't think his girlfriend is going to make it" I said

"A shame" Hermione said turning her attention to the front where professor Mcgonagall was standing

"Attention please! As you all know this week is the winter ball; some of you have asked a guest from another school to come. When I call your name and your guest name please come a collect them, they will be staying in your respected house dorms, they will also be your responsibility" professor Mcgonagall told us

She unrolled a piece of parchment and started listing off names

Student after student walked out and were collected, none of them were Percy's girlfriend

"Nico di Angelo!" the Professor called

A boy about 15 years old walked out and a chill ran down my back

He was an average height and weight for his age and he had long messing pitch black hair with eyes to match

He was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and an aviator jacket over top

He walked with a creepy eeriness that made me shutter

_Death eater_ I thought

He stood next to professor Mcgonagall and gave the hall a quick look over

"Draco Malfoy" the Professor called

Draco ran up and called in a surprised voice "Nico? What on earth are you doing here?"

Nico smiled "I had some time to kill, surprise!"

The two embraced in a romantic hug and kissed

Malfoy's gay? Well that's new

"I didn't know Malfoy was gay" Hermione said looking at us

"Make sense, maybe that's why he's so angry; dealing with that" I said trying to understand Draco

Then I stopped

"Wait; remember a while back when Percy said that his cousin was dating Draco?" I said

"You mean to tell me that emo boy up there is related to Percy?" Ron said in a startled voice

"Ron, be nice" Hermione snapped at him

"Sorry but the dude looks creepy" Ron said

I shrugged not wanting to get snapped at as well

"And finally, Annabeth Chase!" Professor called out

Ron and Hermione looked back at me

Out walked a tall lean tanned girl, who styled a cluster of long golden curls

Her walk had power behind it and her gray eyes held knowledge that freaked me out a bit

Some guys looked dreamily up at her but quickly looked away when professor Mcgonagall called

"Percy Jackson!"

Annabeth's eyes looked frantically around the room for him but he still wasn't here

"Jackson!" she called again

I was just about to step up for him when a herd of laughter erupted from the doors

Fred and George were doubled over laughing at something Percy said

Percy was looking down at them grinning and started walking to the table

Then he looked at the front and he stopped dead in his tracks

For a few tensing second Annabeth and Percy just stared at each other neither one moving

The whole hall seemed to freeze to watch them

Annabeth stepped off of the stage and ran towards him

He did the same thing

They met in the middle with such an impact I thought one of them would fall over

But Percy just picked her up and spun her a bit

They shared a romantic kiss that made most of the student's cry "awe "

He set her down but they didn't break the embrace

They were speaking about something but I couldn't hear them

Percy looked the happiest I've seen him in months, and she was practically glowing

Percy took her hand and led her over to the table

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth" he said as they sat down next to us

Ron's POV

I'm not ashamed to admit this but Annabeth scared me

She was extremely beautiful but intimidated everyone around her, expect Percy

They both sat in a protecting posture of each other

I wonder if they knew they did that, or if it's just a habit

"Hi, I'm Hermione this is Ron , and Harry" she said pointing to Harry

"Oh so you're the one who's been keeping Percy from blowing up the school" She smiled at Hermione

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and Percy muttered something that sounded like

"Happens a couple of times and suddenly it's my identifier"

"Sorta, I guess" Hermione answered

"Good, I'm glad to know that there's someone here to keep seaweed brain from getting in trouble" she

Said and patted Percy on the cheek

"Seaweed brain!" Harry and I cried laughing

"Hey! Only Annabeth gets to call me that!" shooting us a fearsome look that made us stop laughing

"Oh! That reminds me" Annabeth said digging in her back pack

She pulled out a blue tin with fish on it

"Your mother sends these with love" Annabeth smiled handing Percy the tin

He grinned like a seven year old and ripped off the lid

Inside were a bunch of blue chocolate chip cookies

"You two are the most wonderful human beings on the face of the Earth" he said kissing Annabeth on

The cheek before eating one (seven)

We started to tell Annabeth about all the things Percy, Hermione, Harry, and me have been doing

"You're such a seaweed brain. I let you out of my sight for two months and you almost get yourself killed" Annabeth said shaking her head at Percy

But she didn't sound mad; like someone should be if their boyfriend almost died, she sounded like a regular girlfriend scowling her boyfriend for coming home late

"You know I'm completely useless without you wise girl. You're the brains that tells me not to do something dangerous and I'm the idiot who does it anyways, then you bail me out, we're a team" Percy smiled a stupid smile

"Well that's something we both can agree on" Annabeth laughed

As intimidating as Annabeth was, she and Percy made a great couple

"You ready for the quidditch match?" Harry asked me and Percy

"Quidditch?" Annabeth asked slightly annoyed, like she didn't like not knowing something

Harry and I explained it to her

When we were done she started laughing hysterically

"Percy on a broom, now that something I'd pay to see" a laughing voice from behind said

Percy turned around and grinned

"You're here too death breath?" Percy asked getting up to hug Nico

"Percy_ don't_" Nico said as Percy engulfed him in a bear hug

"DRACO!" Annabeth yelled getting up to do the same to Draco

"Nice to see you too Annabeth. Can't. Breathe" Draco said

Annabeth released him and ruffled his hair, like he was her little brother or something

"Annabeth Chase! No love for me?" asked a dreamy voice from behind him

"Moon!" Annabeth yelled and embraced her in a hug

Percy and Annabeth acted like they were all family

"Percy is actually very good at quidditch, one of the best on the team" Luna told her

Nico and Annabeth started to laugh again

"I have to see it to believe it" Annabeth said poking Percy in the chest playfully

"Well you won't have to wait long, our match starts in an hour" Percy said putting his arms around Annabeth

"You can wear my other jersey, like a real girlfriend" Percy smiled

"A real girlfriend eh? I like the sound of that" Annabeth laughed and kissed him on the forehead

"Gross you guys get a room" Nico said holding hand with Draco

"Don't worry Neeks there's tons of kisses to go around" Percy grinned leaning into Nico

"Watch it Jackson, he's mine" Draco laughed placing a hand on Percy's chest

"Anyways we gotta go back to our tables" Draco said pulling Nico away

"See you at the match" They called and walked away

When Percy and Annabeth sat down Hermione started to question them

'How do you know Luna?" She asked

"Annabeth's cousin, she lived with her over the summer" Percy answered for her

"Oh, I guess I can see the family resemblance" Hermione said sitting back

After that Percy took over telling the rest of the story, when he got to the boggart part Annabeth tensed

"Percy, I'm so sorry" She said placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand

He looked down and started to play with her hand

"its okay, these three here" Percy said nodding at me, Hermione, and Harry "helped me through it"

Annabeth looked up with intense eyes and mouthed "thank you" to us

"So Annabeth what would your boggart be?" Harry asked

Percy laughed and said "spiders" nuzzling Annabeth's neck

"Shut up seaweed brain, you know why I'm scared of them" She said giving him a punch on the arm

"What do you think Nico's boggart would be?" Annabeth asked Percy who laughed

"Ducks, Nico hates ducks, he calls them 'blood thirsty beasts'" Percy said

"Well that's a manly fear" I said laughing

Percy and Annabeth laughed too

"Come on you guys we better go get ready" Harry said getting up

Percy and I got up too

"I'll see you at the game, wise girl" Percy said kissing Annabeth on the forehead

"I'll give you my jersey before it starts" He grinned

All three of us walked out leaving Annabeth and Hermione by themselves


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Hermione's POV

"I'll give you my jersey before it starts" Percy told Annabeth before walking out with Ron and Harry, leaving me and Annabeth alone

Annabeth smiled and turned to look at me

"Thank you, Hermione" She said looking at me in the eyes

"For what?" I asked not understanding why she was thanking me

"For putting up with seaweed brain, making him go to his classes, but most of all for being a friend to him; he's had a hard couple of months" She said with despair in her eyes

I wanted to hate Annabeth, I wanted to find out everything that was wrong with her, and I wanted her to be my enemy

But I couldn't bring myself to hate her or even be jealous of her, I just felt myself forming respect for her

I know I just met her but it didn't take a genius to see how strong and brave she was

She had the same look that Percy had the first time I saw him, a look that said "I've been to hell and back" expect her eyes held knowledge not playfulness

"Don't mention it, it's hard not to be friends with someone like Percy" I said

She laughed "Yeah once you look pass how annoying he is"

I laughed "I'm use to annoying boys, Harry and Ron have been my friends for years"

She laughed again, maybe Percy was right, maybe Annabeth and I would make good friends

"So, how did you and Percy meet?" I asked

"We met at school when I was 12" She said smiling at the memory

"But we only got together when we were 16" She said with a tad of gloom behind it

"Well he's defiantly not what you expect" I said

Annabeth perked up a little "I know, I think he tries to come off as a goofball so people will overlook him"

"Harry and Ron do the same thing" I gleamed

"I don't know how you put up with them, I mean I only have one Percy but you got stuck with two" She said laughing

I laughed "I don't know how I put up with them either"

Annabeth smiled and turned her attention to the ceiling

"You know Percy tried to write an explanation of this ceiling in one of his letters but I don't think "It does this totally awesome thing were it changes all the time, it's like magic" quite covers it" She said laughing

I laughed starting to see why she calls him seaweed brain

"So how does it change? I've never seen anything like it" I saw a spark of curiosity in her eyes that I only usually see in my eyes

"It's a charm, a very powerful charm that makes it ever changing" I told her

She seemed fascinated with it and everything else in the castle

We spent the next half hour or so talking about the architecture of Hogwarts

"Come on, the match is going to start soon" I said getting up Annabeth following

Annabeth's POV

I liked Hermione ,despite the fact that she had the same look that Rachel and Reyna once had towards Percy

I didn't hold it against her; I understood what kind of power Percy had over girls

Thank the gods he was a clueless dork, it made me love him even more

"Let's go wish the boys good luck" Hermione told me leading the way to a massive arena outside of the castle

When we got outside the Gryffindor teams changing tent I saw Percy wrestling with twin red headed boys

"How are you winning? It's two against one!" One of them called as Percy tackled both of them to the ground

I laughed watching Percy win easily, showing less than a third of his strength

"Say it!" Percy said holding both of them head locks

"Never!" the red heads said at the same time

I could help but be reminded of camp-half blood when Percy and Jason would scrap

"Alright that's enough boys!" I called walking up to them with Hermione

Percy let them go on my command and looked up and smiled

"You're such a boy sometime" I said trying not to laugh

"Oh! Speaking of!" he said racing back into the changing tent

I just rolled my eyes

Hermione stood next to the twins talking in a hush tone

Percy came strolling out, grinning his stupid grin holding a red and gold shirt

"Look what you can wear" he smiled handing me the jersey

I flipped it around and saw _Jackson _number 1 printed on the back

"Fine seaweed brain, but only for you" I said shrugging on the massive shirt that smelled like the ocean

"There we go! Jackson, a fitting name for you" He laughed and I hit him in the gut

He doubled over, even though it didn't come close to hurting him

"Got it, too soon" he said giving me a slight tackle hug

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said

"We just came by to wish you luck, so play hard, don't fall off" I said and leaned into to his ear

"And don't get zapped by Zeus" I whispered

He gave a deep laugh and broke embrace "I'll try not to" he told he

As I turned to walk away I heard him call "Wait! Don't I get a kiss good luck?! It's sort of a tradition"

I twisted around and smiled "Come back to me alive and we'll see"

I heard him laugh as I walked to the stands with Hermione

My breath was taken away with the arena

There were a set of three different length rings on either side of the field and the stands were separated by the school houses

Along the top of the stadium were evenly spaced flags that fluttered in the wind

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hermione asked looking at me

"Very, reminds me of my school" I said

A whistle blew in the distance and a spirited male voice started to speak

"Welcome to today's quidditch match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!" the voice said

The crowd cheered (some booed) as seven players dressed in green walked out carrying their brooms

The voice started to list the seven players on the field

"And catching the snitch for the Slytherin team, Draco Malfoy!" the voice called

No one in my stands but me cheered

"I'm guessing he's not well liked?" I asked Hermione in a quiet voice

"Not really, but it's not just him, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's never get along" She told me

"Welcome to the field the, Gryffindor team!" the male voice cheered

The whole stand went crazy as seven players in gold and red walked out

"Beating for this team the famous WEASLEY TWINS!" the voice called

The two red headed boys I saw buddy buddy with Percy raised their arms to the crowd, they reminded me of the Stoll's

"For keeping, another Weasley, you know him as your king, RON" the voice yelled

The stand went crazy again chanting "Weasley is our king!"

"Please welcome to the field the lovely ladies of Chasing, how you doing girls? GINNY WEASLEY and KATIE BELL!"

The crowd went wild cheering for the two powerful looking girls

"He's the new kid on the block, who has a knack for saving falling players and scoring goals, give it up for PERCY JACKSON!"

Percy gave a slight nod to the crowd which was cheering louder for him than for anyone else

"And finally, catching the snitch, that's right you know who I'm talking about, give it up for HARRY POTTER" the voice ended

The crowd started yelling "HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!"

The team faced each other staring daggers

A Woman walked out wearing a black and white striped shirt and a whistle around her neck

"Now I want a nice clean game" she released one lager moving ball, a fast small gold ball with wings, and picked the third up

Players mounted their brooms and ready themselves

The woman blew her whistle and threw the unmoving ball high in the air

The players were off in a flash


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Annabeth's POV

"Not bad seaweed brain" I said walking up to Percy after the game

Quidditch was an amazing game to watch, it was fast paced and aggressive, everything that a demigod loves

Saying Percy performance was "not bad" is such an understatement, He was amazing at the game and was one of the key reasons Gryffindor won

But I couldn't let him get a big head

He smiled and said "thanks wise girl, do I get that kiss now?"

I laughed and pulled him down giving him a kiss, he smelt like a mixture of the ocean and sweat and tasted like salt

_Typical seaweed brain _I thought

"If I knew that I'd get a kiss like that, I would have started flying years ago" he said wrapping his arms around me

"Okay love birds" One of the red heads called coming out of the tent

"Yeah break it up you two" The other one said

Percy laughed and said "Annabeth, this is Fred and George Weasley, their the British Stoll's"

"Hey! We're one of a kind" they said in unison

I laughed "wow it's almost scary how much their alike"

The twins just shook their heads and walked away grumbling about how their unique

"Hey, wanna go on a date?" Percy asked slipping his hand into mine

My heart did a loop finally some alone time

"What did you have in mind?" I asked

Percy grinned a wicked grin and said "'I've got some ideas" and pulled me with him

Percy led me to a tall gray medieval looking tower by the forest

He pulled me up the stairs to a door and told me to close my eyes

"Percy, what are you up to?" I asked not wanting to close my eyes, I rather liked what I was looking at (don't tell Percy that)

"Just trust me" Percy grinned, so I closed my eyes

He led me into a room, where I heard the beating of wings and Percy yelling "relax guys, I'm cool. No. Not. The. Face!" he yelled

When I opened my eyes a saw thousands of owls swarming Percy trying to peck his eyes out

"I don't get it, horses don't attack you! Annabeth help!" Percy yelled throwing his arms up

I laughed "that's because you're a boy and you're gross"

Once I spoke the owls stopped attacking and swarmed me

I couldn't speak to them like Percy with horses, but they had an attachment to Athena children

"It's okay he's a friend" I told them stroking their feathers

"Oh gods Percy their beautiful" I said

"Thought you might like them, I have another surprise, come here" He said and I followed him to the balcony

He gave a whistle and a small gorgeous brown owl with grey eyes swooped down and landed on the railing

"Happy early Christmas" He said stroking the owls feathers

I saw too stunned to move, did he really just give me an owl?

"It was the only one in the shop that didn't try to kill me; maybe he was blessed by Poseidon or something" Percy said looking at me waiting for a reaction

His smile faltered and he cursed himself "too much owls? I knew I should've gone with a cat or something"

"You're such a seaweed brain" I said and practically tackled him in a hug

"So, you do like him?" he said laughing

"This is one of the greatest present you could've gave me" I said stroking the owl

"Thank the gods, I was worried there for a second, now how am I going to top this?" He said scratching his chin

I laughed and nudged him "Whats this guy's name?"

"Candlewick" He told me bending down wrapping his arms around me

We stayed there for a couple of seconds not saying anything, just enjoying the moment

"I missed you like crazy" Percy grumbled in my hair

"I'm so sorry Percy, Chiron wouldn't let anyone send letters, said it was too risky for you" I said turning to look at him

He gave a snort "Nice to see he has some much faith in me"

"I know it's been hard being away from home and getting cut off" I said looking up meeting his sea green eyes

Still as beautiful as the first time I met him, but now they looked worn and pained

"How is everything at home? How are Jason and Piper? " He asked with desperation in his voice

"Jason and Piper are fine, their going crazy worrying about you" I said

Percy laughed "Jason worries more than my own mother"

"He has a right to, we all do" I said "with everything that happened to you, the war, Frank and Leo, your boggart, the dementor attack, and this school; it would make anyone snap"

He sighed and placed his hands on either one of my shoulders

"I'm not going to say I'm fine because I'd be lying, and I'm sick and tired of that. But I will say that I'm handling it, with a little time it should blow over" He said forcefully

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid seaweed brain; I've lost you too many times" I said

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, I'll be back home before you know it" He grinned settling the nerves in my stomach

"Now enough about me how are you? "He asked, his eyes searching mine

"Besides missing you like crazy, fine" I said, which was true

I hardly got nightmares anymore, but when I did I was able to relax being around the smell of Percy

"Thats a relief" Percy sighed and kissed me

We stayed like that for what felt like hours

Once the sun set I followed Percy back into the castle

Harry's POV

Seeing Percy with Annabeth was like seeing a glimpse of who Percy was before coming to Hogwarts

They seemed to complete each other so perfectly it made me jealous, I wished I had something like that

"So who are you going to ask to the ball?" Ron asked at dinner

"No one, I'll just fly solo" I said looking over at Ginny and Dean

"Yeah same here" Ron said sadly looking down at his food "what about you, Hermione?" he asked

"I don't know, I'll probably just hang around you guys" Hermione said watching Percy and Annabeth walk over

Percy seemed to walk more confidently than before and his eyes never left Annabeth

No wonder why this guy was so blind to the other girls

They sat down, immediately Percy dove in getting a playful eye roll from Annabeth

"So how was your afternoon?" Percy asked shoving food in his mouth

"Alright" I answered

The conversation stayed pretty dull after that and soon everyone was ready for bed

Once I fell asleep I had a strange nightmare

_The room was dark, green drapes blocked any chance of sunlight to get in and cobwebs hung from the corners. In the room stood three wizards, that I knew well; too well_

_The woman was tall and slim with wild thick black hair, the last time I saw her I held my wand ready to kill._ _Bellatrix Lestrange_

_The man standing next to her had greased back blond hair and a weasel like face. He was tall and broad, Lusuci Malfoy_

_But the worst one in the room, the man who killed my parents and had almost killed me 5 times; the dark lord Voldemort _

_They were speaking in hush tones but I was still able to make out their conversation _

"_Albus is afraid and foolish, bringing that half- blood here" Bellatrix said in a cackle _

"_Silence! Albus is many thing but not foolish! The boy is powerful" Voldemort hissed like a snake _

"_What do you wish my lord?" Malfoy asked _

"_The Headmaster is already covered" Voldemort said turning to Malfoy _

"_Yes my lord, the plan is set" Malfoy said _

"_Excellent, as for the half blood; kill him when the time is right" Voldemort hissed _

_Bellatrix laughed a crazy laugh _

"_Very good my lord" Malfoy agreed _

I sat up straight in my bed drenched in sweat breathing heavily

Did Voldemort mean the half-blood prince? I had to find out who the half-blood price was


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty three

Percy's POV

"How about this Nico, whoever gets disarmed first has to carry the other back to the great hall" I said twirling riptide in my hand

"That's not even fair Percy, your double the size of me and you know I can't disarm you" Nico said placing his head on Draco's shoulder

"Yeah and besides Percy you shouldn't be fighting anywhere close to Hogwarts" Draco said looking up at me

I grumbled and slumped down next to them "I guess you're right, I'm just so jittery; I haven't uncapped riptide in months"

"Yeah we've noticed, your ADHD is bad; even for you" Nico said looking over at me

"How about a friendly game of tag?" I asked getting up

Nico and Draco groaned "there's nothing friendly about a game of tag with you Percy" Draco said

I was about to beg them when I felt something hard hit me in the back

I spun around quickly and was hit in the face with something cold followed by some giggling

I grinned "oh you're going to pay for that wise girl"

"You have to catch me first" Annabeth laughed sprinting off in the other direction

I laughed and took off after her

I chased her around the lake, up a hill, and into the forest

Once I entered the forest I lost her

"Alright wise girl, come out" I said looking around

Most people would be worried if their girlfriend was missing in a creepy forest, but I knew that Annabeth could handle herself

I backed up to a tree and heard some shuffling from above

I turned my head up to see what the sound was, but all I saw was a glimpse of gold and grey before I was pushed down hard

"Got you" Annabeth said sitting on top of me her legs on either side of my hips

"You think so?" I grinned and quickly rolled her over, she laughed and yanked my face into the snow

I could feel to cold but my face and hair stayed dried

"Nice try, but that doesn't work on me" I smirked brushing the hair and snow from her face

She laughed and said "I know but it shut you up for a few seconds"

"Nice, but I know another way that will shut me up" I said kissing her

We stayed in tangled in the snow and kissing for a few minutes before Annabeth said

"Okay seaweed brain you might not be effect by the snow, but I am now get up"

I smiled sheepishly and helped her up

When she got up she placed her hands on my shoulder and spun me around

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" I asked

She jumped on my back, placing her arms around my neck

"I'm helping with your ADHD, now mush!" She said laughing

I laughed and carried her back to the lake where Draco and Nico where engaged in a make out session

"Sorry to break this up fellas" I said coming up to the twisted tree

Draco and Nico broke embrace and blushed "oh good you're back" Nico said in an annoyed voice

"Easy Neeks, we should head in, the dance is starting in a few hours and I'm starving" I said still holding Annabeth

"You're always hungry seaweed brain" Annabeth said blowing on my ear

I laughed and started running up the hill to the castle

Harry's POV

The great hall was decorated beautifully for the ball that was going to take place in a couple of hours

I sat next to Hermione and Ron picking at my food when Percy, Annabeth, Draco and Nico sauntered in

Percy was carrying Annabeth on his back and looked very pleased with himself

Draco and Nico walked behind them with their hands interlinked

They said their good byes and Percy walked over to the table

Percy and Annabeth collapsed next to Hermione and started eating

"Looking forward to the ball?" I asked them

"Yup I can't wait to show off my dance moves" Percy said

"What dance moves?" Annabeth laughed

"You'll have to wait and see wise girl" Percy said

"Did you guys ask anyone to go?" Percy asked us

"No, I'm just going alone" I said miserably

Percy nodded looking at Annabeth then back at me

"Why don't you go with Luna?" Percy asked

I almost laughed out loud. Percy knew I wanted to go with Ginny, why would he want me to go with Luna?

"Not like that dude, Luna's boyfriend Will couldn't make it so she's going alone too" He said looking at Ron and Hermione

Then I realised what Percy was doing if I went with Luna, Ron and Hermione would be left alone

"Yeah Harry you should take her" Ron said with a plead in his voice

I smiled; I had a feeling that Ron had feelings for Hermione

"Sure, only if she wants to" I said

"I'll go ask her for you" Annabeth said getting up walking towards the Ravenclaw table

"Looks like it's just you and me Hermione" Ron said looking at Hermione who was deep in her book

"Hmm what? Oh great" Hermione said smiling at Ron who looked over joyed

We sat there for a few minutes eating before Annabeth came back

"She would love to go with you" Annabeth told me still standing

She turned to look at Hermione "Hey, you wanna go get ready?"

Hermione looked up and smiled "Sure"

She got up and walked over to Annabeth who told Percy "at least try to do something with your hair"

Percy laughed "You love it"

The girls left leaving the boys watching them walk away

Ron's POV

Thank god for Percy and Annabeth

In under 5 minutes they were able to get me and Harry dates for the ball

"Come on guys lets go get ready" Harry said rising from the table

It took us an hour to get ready most of it was spent watching Percy dig through his trunk

I wore a red dress shirt, black dress pants, a black jacket, and black tie

Harry was wearing something similar expect he wore a green undershirt but his hair was its usual messiness

Percy on the other hand was wearing a deep blue shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way showing a beaded leather necklace, black pants, and his hair looked like he just woke up

He looked like a surfer who was forced into going to a party

"You don't dress up much do you?" Harry asked laughing as Percy miss tied his tie

"I never need to" He laughed finally tying is tie loosely around his neck

"Come on, let's go find the girls" I said turning to leave

We passed tons of couples in ties and fancy dresses walking to the hall

We waited outside the great hall for the girls

Annabeth's POV

I hated getting dressed up almost as much as Percy did

I felt constricted and bare at the same time

I slipped on my grey strapped dress and replaced my camp half-blood necklace for the owl pendent one Percy sent me

I let my hair fall in loose curls on my shoulders and put on my matching heels

I looked at myself in the mirror and scowled

I looked like an Aphrodite camper; I wished I was in my jeans and tee shirt

Hermione came out looking stunning in a purple silk dress and her hair pinned up

"You look beautiful" she exclaimed when she saw me

I force a smile and said "ah, thanks you too"

She smiled "let's go meet the guys"

We meet Luna before the stairwell

She had her long blonde hair braided to the side and was wearing a blue sparkly dress

She looked equally as unnatural

"Luna, you look stunning" Hermione said

Luna gave a small smile "thanks you too"

All three of us walked to the great hall together

When we turned the corner we saw the three boys talking by the door

Harry and Ron were dress as typical awkward dates

But my eyes were drawn to Percy who looked exactly like himself

He was dressed casually in a deep blue shirt and black pants styling a crooked tie

He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets

I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear; he looked great without even trying

When we hit the bottom step the boys stop talking and looked up

Percy's eyes met mine and he gave a lopsided smile and walked up

"Well don't you look nice" He said

I reached up and fixed his tie "so do you seaweed brain"

He laughed and pulled me into him "You look beautiful Annabeth" and bent down to whisper

"But you look much better in battle gear, kicking monster ass"

I laughed and smile "Smart answer"

He held out his arm and I took it

Hermione's POV

The hall was glowing with candles and the ceiling was cast to look like a wintery sky

All eyes turned to look at Percy and Annabeth who made a gorgeous couple

But they seemed to distracted fussing over Draco and Nico to noticed

Classic music played as couple swirled and swaged around

Harry took Luna over to the dance floor but was paying more attention the Ginny and Dean dancing

Ron was acting strange around me stumbling out his words and acting jumpy

When the song changed I took his arms and pulled him to the dance floor

We danced next to Harry and Luna, Percy and Annabeth and Draco and Nico

I saw Annabeth purposely step on Percy's foot playfully and whispered something to him

He laughed and said "I was 13, let it go"

Ron was actually doing a great job at dancing, I was very surprised

"You're actually rather good at this" I said

He laughed "My mum made me learn for Bill's wedding coming up"

"Oh right he's marrying Fleur Delacour in the summer" I said remembering I was invited

"Yeah, he's home right now helping the Order out" Ron said

"Are you staying at headquarters over the break?" I asked

"Yeah, Harry's coming too and I got a letter from mum telling me the Order wants to meet Percy" Ron said looking me in the eye

"Really? Have you told him?" I asked wondering how the Order even found out about Percy

"Haven't had a chance, I got the letter today" Ron told me

"Why do they want to meet him?" I asked

"I told them about the attack at the quidditch game and apparently Dumbledore requested it" He told me

Odd, why would Dumbledore make a request like that?

The song change into something faster

Harry, Ron and I sat down as we watched Percy show his horrible dance moves trying to get Nico to dance with him

"Have you noticed the way they look at him?" Harry asked

"What do you mean? Look at him how?" I asked not sure what Harry meant

"They look at him like they're waiting for his command, like they've been through something and Percy got them out" Harry said

I nodded knowing what he meant

Draco, Luna, Nico, and even Annabeth held a look of protection over Percy, a look that said "I attack when Percy tells me to"

"Well we only know bits and pieces of Percy's life, maybe something happened" Ron said sipping some punch

"I understand that, but why would Luna and Draco have the same look?" Harry asked us

No one spoke for a while

"I had a nightmare last night" Harry said quietly

Ron and I shared a panic look

"What was it about?" I asked

Harry was about to tell us when we were interrupted by Percy

"Come on! Everyone get up and start dancing" He said grabbing Harrys arm

Harry called back "I'll tell you later"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Percy's POV

Saying goodbye to Annabeth and Nico today was going to be hard

I felt like I was myself again being around them, and the stab of guilt I got when I had to tell a lie about myself was gone

But they had to return to Camp-half blood, that's where they belonged

I walked hand in hand with Annabeth to the court yard, where all the other guest were saying goodbye

To my right I saw Draco and Nico talking in low voices and holding hand

"I wish I could come home" I said hugging Annabeth

"I wish you could too seaweed brain" Annabeth said looking up at me with sad eyes

"I'll see you soon okay? I swear on the river styx" I told her kissing her forehead

She laughed softly and said "Take care of yourself seaweed brain, and don't get yourself killed or I'll have Nico bring you back so I can kill you myself"

I laughed "I love you too" I said giving her a kiss

Once we were done, we turned to say goodbye to everyone else

Annabeth said goodbye to Draco and Luna and told them to kick my ass if I did something stupid

And I embraced Nico in an unwilling bear hug

"Awe Neeks I'm going to miss you and your smile" I said

Nico squirmed awkwardly and muttered "Yeah urg, you too kelp head, now let me go"

I laughed and let him go

"Take care of her, Nico" I said seriously looking into his pitch black eyes

"Or you'll kill me?" Nico asked with a slight grin

"Sure, let's go with that" I winked and turned to look at Annabeth

I gave her a hug and a kiss before she took Nico's hand

"See ya soon" I promised and watched them disappear in a flash of black

The other students paid no attention to Nico's shadow travel; apparently they had something similar called disapparating

I gave a sad sigh and walked back to the common room

Harry's POV

"Half-blood? As in half muggle and half wizard?" Ron asked looking at Hermione for answers

I just finished telling them about the nightmare I had a couple nights ago

"Well it must be, I don't see what other kind of half-blood there could be" Hermione said confidently

I reached inside my robe and pulled out my potions book and placed it on the table

"What does your text book have to do with this?" Ron asked

I flipped it open to the first page

_Property of the Half-blood prince _

"Property of the Half-blood prince?" Hermione asked picking the book up

She flipped though it and gasped

"This is how you've been doing it! I knew it must have been something, Harry how could you?" Hermione asked slightly angry

"I'm sorry Hermione, but Dumbledore wanted me to get close to Slughorn and this was the best way I could" I said

She nodded but didn't seem happy about my answer

"Harry this book must be at least 40 years old, the Half- blood prince would be far too old to be a student" Ron said understanding why I showed them the book

"I know, but maybe he has a son or daughter whose here now" I said in a guessing tone

Ron and Hermione nodded but didn't look like they accepted the answer

"Maybe it's Slughorn?" Hermione posed "You told us that Bellatrix said Dumbledore was a fool to bring him here"

"Yeah and Slughorn started this year only because Dumbledore begged him too" Ron said

All the pieces seemed to fit into place, but a small bit of me doubted it

"Yeah makes sense" I agreed

"After the break I'll talk to Dumbledore about it, maybe the Order will know more" I told them

I picked my text book up when I saw Percy stumble into the common room

He looked like a swirl of happiness and sadness

"You okay mate?" Ron asked as Percy collapsed face first into the couch

"aksahdj,adakj" He grumbled into the couch

"Brilliant" I joked as Percy raised his head

"I said I'm fine" He smiled as his hair fell in front of his eyes

"So Percy, what are your plans for the break?" Ron asked looking at Percy

"I don't know; probably sleep, eat, sleep some more. You?" he asked us

"Well I'm going home to my parents' house" Hermione said happily

"Harry and I are going to stay at headquarters " Ron said

Percy nodded, he knew about the Order and headquarters from my stories I told him

"I was wondering, actually my mum was wondering if you'd come to headquarters over the break" Ron said with hopefulness in his voice

Percy's faced meshed into a look of surprise and confusion

"Why does your mom want me to come?" Percy asked

"Well she wants to meet you because you saved Harry's life and the Order wants to meet you because Dumbledore requested it "Ron told him

Percy seemed at a loss for words

"Why did Dumbledore request me to meet the Order?" Percy asked with an edge to his voice

"I don't know, you could ask the Order yourself. If you come that is" Ron said

Percy looked off into the distance thinking to himself

"Sure, I'll come" Percy said gently

"Excellent, mum will be thrilled" Ron said


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Percy's POV

Being invited to spend Christmas with the Order and Ron's family was both flattering and concerning

From what I hear about the Order is that it's a powerful group of wizards banding together to fight Voldemort and his followers

It was hard enough to hide my identity from Ron, Harry, and Hermione but now I was going to spend two weeks with well-trained powerful wizards who will jump at any hint of a lie

The only reason I accepted the invite was because I needed to look out for Harry and help prepare him for the war, I prayed to the gods that I would be able to cover my tracks

I packed up my backpack with clothes and my mother's cookies and headed to find Ron and Harry who were saying goodbye to Hermione

"Percy there you are" Fred called as I walked out of the dorm

"Heard you'll be spending the holidays with the Order" George grinned coming up behind me

"Don't tell me you two clowns are going too?" I said faking a whiny voice

Despite the fact that the twins could be a handful I wanted them to come, the reminded me so much of the Stoll's I felt at home with them

"Fraid so mate" They said grinning

"Fantastic" I grinned

They walked with me to the great hall to meet Harry and Ron who were engaged in an odd moving game of chess

"Queen to E5" Ron commanded and amazingly the piece followed

The Queen moved to E5 ,moved off her chair and used it to destroyed Harry's knight

"Check" Ron grinned and Harry groaned

"Whoa, what kind of chess is this?" I asked still looking at the pile of dusts that was Harry's Knight

"That's Wizard chess my friend" Ron said biting into a small pie

"Awesome" I grinned

Harry turned to look at me and said "ready to head out?"

"As I'll ever be" I said getting up from the table

Harry's POV

Ron and I walked ahead of Percy and the twins showing the way to headquarters

Percy seemed nervous and jumpy; I guess he doesn't like meeting new people

We walked to the hidden entrance of 12 Grummauld Place and said the spell that Moody taught me

The apartment building separated showing the doorway entrance

I looked back and saw that Percy's eyes got big and he gave a slight gasp

"You get use to this sort of thing" I said to him

He nodded but didn't say anything back

I opened the door that lead the way to the dark narrow hall way

When I stepped through the door I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley

"Harry good to see you!" she exclaimed

"You too, Mrs. Weasley" I squeaked out

She smiled and let me go moving on to Ron and the twins

"Boys!" She yelled as she hugged them

They moved their awkward limbs around their mother looking pained by the hug

"Look how much you've grown" she said ruffling their hair and holding their chins

"Missed you too mum" all three of them grumbled

Mrs. Weasley smiled and turned her attention back to me

"You're looking a bit peckish dear, but you'll have to wait till dinner" She smiled a kind motherly smile at me but her eyes drifted to Percy standing behind me

Her eyes lit up and she exclaim "And you must be Percy" she said clasping her hands together in front of her

Percy gave a warm smile and said in a polite tone "yes mam"

She smiled warmly and embraced him in a hug

He didn't look awkward or pained, he looked like he was used to intense motherly hugs

"I've heard wonderful things about you!" she gleamed still hugging him

"You too mam" he gave a kind smile as she released him

She smiled up at him and clutched his chin like she did her boys

"You'll be staying in Harry's room" She told him

"Just follow the boys, and I'll call you down when dinners ready"

We all turned and walked up stairs

I walked into the first door on the right with Ron and Percy following

There were two beds and a night stand spacing them out

I placed my bag on one and Percy did the same on the other

"Sorry about mum Percy, she can be a bit much" Ron said sitting down on the bed

"Don't be, she reminds me of my mom" Percy said in a wistful voice

We spent the next hour or so talking and watching Percy style a lightning scar and my old glasses

"Dude you're so blind" he said putting my glasses on

Me and Ron burst out laughing, Percy looked ridiculous

"Well I don't wear them for fashion" I said still laughing

Percy laughed and came up beside me

"What do you think? Twins?" He asked Ron who was having a laughing fit

"Oh ya, I can see the resemblance "He said laughing

"Yeah if you know I grew a couple of inches, went out in the sun, and put on some muscle" I said

Percy laughed "different blood I guess" he said taking off the glasses

"BOYS! DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley called followed by two thundering bodies racing down

"Come on" Percy said opening the door

We walked downstairs and into the dining room

Sitting at the table were most of the Order and the twins

"Ah Harry and Ron good to see you again" Remus Lupin said as we entered

"Hey professor Lupin" I said

Lupin shook his head, smiled and said "for the last time I'm not your teacher anymore "

"Force of habit" I said sitting down next to Tonks who smiled up at me before turning her attention to Percy

"And you must be Mr. Jackson" Lupin said in a cheerful voice

"It's just Percy" He said shifting awkwardly in his seat as everyone looked at him

"We've heard a lot about you" grumble Moody shooting an accusing look at Percy

"So have I" Percy said looking Moody in the eye, showing that he wasn't intimidated by him

"I'm Tonks, this is Remus Lupin, that's Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Alastor Moody" Tonk said pointing to everyone at the table

Percy nodded and passed his eyes over everyone, like he was sizing them up

"So you're the one who save Potter eh?" Shacklebolt asked

Percy gave a shrug "right place right time"

Moody snorted "had to conjure a pretty powerful patronus"

Percy was about to answer when Mrs. Weasley came out with food

Everyone dug in not speaking

"So Snape's part of the Order as well?" Percy asked breaking the silence

The Order shared a look

"Yes, he helped form it" Lupin said looking over at Percy

"He'll be getting in tonight" Tonks said

Percy nodded and went back to eating

The conversation stayed pretty casual after that, there were a few question directed to Percy but nothing out of the ordinary

"Hey mum when's Ginny and dad getting in?" Ron asked shoving some pie in his mouth

"They should be in tomorrow dear" Miss. Weasley answered

My heart did a back flip but I tried not to show it

"Have you heard anything from Dumbledore?" I asked Lupin

He sighed "not much, it's been quiet" he said

"A little too quiet" Moody added

I was about to tell them about my nightmare when Mrs. Weasley spoke up

"No! I will not stand this, he's just a boy" She said

"All due respect Molly he's more than just a boy" Lupin said

"Well I'm not having you pull these children into the Order!" Mrs. Weasley shot back

"Why not? I formed Dumbledore's army last year" I said pleading my case

"Harry dear that's exactly the point, you don't need to be putting yourself in anymore life or death situations" she told me kindly

I was just about to speak up when Percy beat me to it

"Excuses me" He said softy but with enough power to make everyone shut up

"Just a child? With all due respect Mrs. Weasley , you can't keep Harry out of this, he's been in the middle of this since he was 11" Percy said commanding the room like I've never seen before

"I understand you want to protect Harry and your family, but danger is going to find them at every turn until this war is over, the least you can do is tell them all the information" He said

"Percy, you can't possibly know what it's like" Mrs. Weasley said in a stern voice

Percy laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh it was edgy

"Can't understand? I've been fighting for every second of my life since I was twelve, my mother tried to protect me but it ending up back firing and she understood that knowing is a lot better. Danger doesn't over look you because you're young Mrs. Weasley, if anything it holds onto you tighter trying to strangle any fight you have" Percy said powerfully

Moody for the first time of the night smiled

"Looks like we got a fighter! I like you!" Moody said

Percy didn't noticed he kept his eyes on Mrs. Weasley who was struggling with the information

"That's enough for tonight" Lupin said softy looking over at Percy with a hidden awe

"Yes, off to bed all of you" Mrs. Weasley said in a shaky voice


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

Percy's POV

I followed Harry back up to the bedroom, cursing myself for speaking out

_Great job Percy, they surely don't suspect you're hiding anything now _

Once we got to the door we said goodnight to Ron and headed in

"Percy, thank you for what you said. Mrs. Weasley has never liked the idea of me or her family fighting with the Order" Harry said while getting ready for bed

"She means well, but you and her family are a part of this war and you need to know everything you're up against" I said flopping into bed

After that Harry and I fell asleep without saying another word

The next morning I was pleasantly woken up by the twins jumping on top of me yelling

"Percy! It's almost noon! Wake up!"

I groaned and pushed them off

"Come on sleeping beauty, time to wake up" Fred said ruffling my hair

I batted his hand away and said

"Alright, I'm up, I'll be down in a few minutes"

They laughed and walked out leaving me alone in the room

I stretched and pulled on one of my long sleeves, I've been wearing long sleeves and sweaters since the Hufflepuff game a month ago

Harry and Ron only saw a glimpse of my Roman tattoo; I couldn't afford to let them see it again

I headed out of the room closing the door behind me almost running into Mr. Lupin

"Morning Percy" Mr. Lupin smiled blocking my way to the stairs

"Morning Mr. Lupin" I said looking at him

"Please, call me Lupin" Lupin smiled

I nodded still looking at him

"Percy, may I speak with you for a minute?" Lupin asked walking pass me

"Ah, sure" I said following him to a dark room with only two chairs in it

He sat in one of them and nodded for me to sit in the other one

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked cautiously

"You're better than I thought you'd be" Lupin said reflectively

I rose my eyebrow at him "come again?" I asked

He smiled kindly and said "Your pretty smart, son of Poseidon"

I froze, crap, crap, crap

I tried to remain calm "how do you know?" I asked sitting back on my chair

He beamed and said "Dumbledore told me about you before the start of the year, he had originally asked me to be your teacher over the summer"

I relaxed but only a smidge "but Snape got the job because he had home advantage?" I asked

Lupin nodded "Yes, Dumbledore thought it would be better for a son of Hecate to train you, he clearly made the right choice" he grinned

"So why are you telling me this now, and not when I got here last night?" I asked

"I wasn't planning on telling you at all, however I needed to warn you, the Order knows something's not right with you" He told me

I cursed in Greek "Is it because of my outburst last night?"

"Partly, but you also give off a extremely powerful aura that a wizard shouldn't be giving off" He told me

"So should I come out and tell them who I am, and hope they still trust me?" I asked not knowing how to handle it

"Unfortunately it's not the right time for them to know you're a demigod. You have to be very careful about the answers you give to their questions. Snape and I will do our best to settle their suspicions, and they will question Ron and Harry about you" he looked over at me

I nodded "okay I can do that"

"Excellent, I also suggest you show a bit more of your magical talents" Lupin said winking and getting up from the chair

I followed him out of the room and into the dining room

"Percy, there you are" Mrs. Weasley beamed as I walked in

"Morning" I smiled sitting down next to Harry

"Hey professor" I said to Snape

"Jackson, always a pleasure" Snape said with a slight smile

I smirked and thanked Mrs. Weasley for the plate of food she handed me

"So, Percy what's your story?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked looking suspiciously at me

"Yeah, where's are you from again?" Tonks asked me

"New York" I said eating my eggs

"And what's the name of the school you're from?" Lupin asked sipping some coffee

"Mr. Brunner's academy for the magically gifted" I answered

"Why'd you come to London?" Tonks asked me

Man these guys came prepared "Parents moved here" I said simply still eating

The Order nodded but still looked like they wanted to ask more questions

"So are you a pureblood or muggle born?" Moody grumbled

I grinned, I have a feeling Moody and Coach Hedged would get along

They're both surly

"Half- blood actually" I said looking up at him

"Which half?" Moody shot annoyed

"My dad side" I said "are there any more questions? Because I would like to eat my eggs peacefully" I said clearly annoyed

I heard the twins make cat hissing noises and saw Lupin and Moody flash a quick grin

No one talked after that and when I was done I said thanks to Mrs. Weasley again and left to get changed

leaving the Order to question Ron and Harry

Harry's POV

I sat watching Percy leave followed by the twins

Leaving me, Ron and the Order at the table

I was about to tell the Order about the dream I had and ask them about the Half-blood prince when Moody turned to me

"Harry tell us everything about Percy" He grumbled

I shared a look with Ron "like what?" I asked

"Do you trust him?" Lupin asked, but didn't seem to care about the answer

I thought about the question, did I trust Percy?

The sorting hat yelled when he looked at Percy's past, Percy was friends with Draco and a kid that sent shivers up my spine, the sorting hat told me he wouldn't be able to produce a caporal patronus, and he disappeared all the time without a reason

But he did save my life and the school, was there for me on Halloween, opened up a bit to me and my friends about his painful past, Hermione and Ron like him, the twins wanted to adopt him, and he did just stand up to Mrs. Weasley for me

"Yes with my life" I said and Ron agreed

"I see, well what can you tell us about his past?" Kingsley asked

"Not much" I said honestly

"Just tell us what you know" Tonks said in a friendly tone

I took a deep breath and started

I told them about the sorting hat, the Pegasus, the tattoo and whip marks, the quidditch game, Halloween, his boggart, the night by the lake, and the winter ball

Once I was done the Order looked dazed but pleased

And Mrs. Weasley looked like she was on the verged of tears

"The poor thing! No wonder he snapped last night!" Mrs. Weasley cried

Tonks leaned over and rubbed her back

"I told you he wasn't hiding anything" Snape grumbled shooting daggers at the Order

Lupin nodded "Yeah, I think we can stop questioning him"

Kingsley nodded in agreement followed by Tonks

Once the Order had finished talking about Percy and Mrs. Weasley left to go make some pies

I told them about my dream

"Harry, how long have you been having this sort of dream?" Lupin asked with concern

"Only for a couple of months and I only had one" I said

"I think I know who the half-blood is" I said

I saw Snape and Lupin tense for a second but the others didn't seem to notice

"Who do you, think it is Potter" Snape snapped

"The Half- blood prince" I said "And I think it's Slughorn"

Snape looked like he was suppressing a laugh and Lupin looked relieved

"I think you should talk to Dumbledore about this when you get back" Tonks said gently

I nodded "I plan to; I just wanted you guys to know"

The Order smiled, expect for Snape

Just then Percy strolled in grinning holding his wand

"Anyone care for a friendly duel?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

Harry's POV

"Who's up for a friendly duel?" Percy asked grinning at the table

"I'll duel you" I said, drawing some looks from the Order and Ron

I saw Percy duel once before and he was amazing, but ever since I met him I wanted to test myself

Percy smirk stretched, but Lupin was the one who spoke up "what are we waiting for?" he asked grinning

Everyone got up from the table and followed Lupin to a much larger room, moving the chairs and tables out of the way for more space

Percy stood at one side of the room twirling his wand and smiling calmly

I stood at the other griping my wand tightly in my hand

"Walk to the middle, bow, salute your wands, and wait for the call" Lupin commanded

Percy and I walked to the center where we bowed and saluted our wands

"Scared Potter?" Percy grinned moving his wand in a salute

"You wish" I hissed playfully following the same motion

We both turned and walked back to our respected ends waiting for the call from Lupin

"Wands at the ready!" Lupin called

Percy and I armed our wands staring each other down

"START!" Lupin called

As soon as Lupin called Percy sent an attack spell, which I barely reflected in time

Percy was fast and powerful sending attack after attack, but I could feel he was holding back

"Not bad Potter" Percy called sending another attack

I grunted a response struggling to find a window of attack

I was starting to tire quickly and was about to give up when Percy gave a second of hesitation

I didn't know if he meant to or if he was distracted, but I didn't give up the window

"_Sectumsempra_" I ordered from my wand

A white light erupted and hit Percy dead in the chest

I had no idea what the spell entailed, I had read about it in my potions book and was dying to try it

I heard a gasp from the by standing Order but didn't turn to look

Percy staggered back looking startled

My breath and everyone else's caught

Percy started bleeding from gashes on his torso caused by my spell, his shirt becoming drenched in blood

He didn't double over or cry out, he just slowed for a second

Myself and the Order started to head to help him, but stopped when he straightened with a wince, his eyes brimming with fire

"_stupefy_" he yelled powerfully

A thick bright light hit me so hard I flew back hitting the wall

I heard some feet split, half heading to Percy and the other half coming to my aid

"Harry, are you okay?" Tonks asked with distress in her voice, reaching to help me up

Ron and Tonks helped me up while Snape and Lupin took care of Percy

"Bloody hell; that was the most powerful _stupefy_ spell I've ever seen" Ron said looking at Percy

Who looked fine, if you over looked the blood soaked shirt

Percy smiled "My spell, please it was nothing compared to Harry's. Harry what in the world was that spell?" Percy asked his voice filled with excitement

What? I just painfully assaulted Percy with a deadly hex and he was _smiling_ at me?

"Ah it was something I read about in one of my text books" I said in a traumatized voice

I saw Snape give me a disgusted once over, but I was use to those

Percy laughed "maybe there's something to this whole "reading" thing"

I was still at a loss for words, and so was the Order

Percy acted like being brutally attacked and maimed was something he was used to, like it happened every day

"Well, I'm going to go change my shirt" Percy announced leaving the room

Once he was gone I shared a look with Ron that said "What just happened?"

Percy's POV

I was use to agonizing attacks and fighting under bloody conditions

So when Harry's hex hit me I was able to steady myself

I didn't mean to hit Harry with such a powerful spell, sometimes my power feeds off my emotions

I saw the shock and fear in the Orders eyes but I hoped they didn't think I was a threat to them

"Percy, are you okay?" Snape asked coming to my aid

"I'm fine" I grunted, wincing at the pain

My adrenaline had died away and I was starting to feel everything

"One of yours?" Lupin glared at Snape

"I didn't think Potter would use it" Snape shot back pulling out his wand

"_Vulnera Sanentur" _Snape muttered and the pain subsided

I let out my breath "thanks" I said

"Bloody hell, that was the most powerful _stupefy_ spell I've ever seen" Ron said helping a terrified looking Harry up

I tried to stay cool, ignoring the looks from the Order

_Good job Jackson, another brilliant move _I thought

I heard a voice in my head say "Recover, distract"

"Please, my spell was nothing compare to Harry's. Harry what in the world was that spell?" I said pulling off my stupid grin

"Ah it was something I read about in one of my text books" Harry said in a wobbly voice

I saw Snape shoot him a disgusted look

I laughed trying to break the awkwardness "maybe there's something to this whole "reading" thing"

I saw Harry and Ron share a disbelief look

_Great_

"Well I'm going to change my shirt" I said practically running out of the room

_Well that went well, they definitely trust you now_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey sorry about the last short chapter and the late update, I just haven't been feeling this story lately or felt happy about it. I thought about discontinuing it or deleting and starting all over again, but I decided against it, I'm too invested, also you guys are too amazing to give up on.**

**So that means this story's here to stay, until I finish it**

**I'm trying to break out of my writing depression so hopefully I'll be back to updating once a day **

**Just wanted to let you guys know why this was taking so long.**

**Enjoy :) **

Chapter Twenty Eight

Harry's POV

After the duel I ran up after Percy feeling like the worst friend in the world

I raced to the bedroom and through the open door

Percy stood beside his bed pulling on a blue long sleeve shirt, his bloody one hanging on the post

"Sorry about blasting you into the wall" Percy said looking embarrassedly at me

I gave him a bewilder look "don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry, I had no idea what that curse was going to do"

Percy gave a lively smile that relieved some of my guilt

"Relax Harry, I'm fine, it was a pretty wicked curse" He said looking over at me

I shifted awkwardly "I had no idea that it would do that"

"Well you certainly do now" He said looking at his bloody shirt

"Yeah I do, and that was the last time I'll use it" I said seriously, also looking at the bloody shirt

Percy sighed and said "My girlfriend once told me that something's shouldn't be controlled, I agree that there are forces in this world that should be left alone, but Harry, that spell could protect you or your friends"

I knew that Percy was right, the spell was useful, but I didn't like the feeling of having the power to mutilate or kill someone

I slumped down on the bedside, Percy doing the same with the opposite one

"I know, I'm just scared" I said in a quivering voice looking down at my wand

"Good, you should be scared, only fools with nothing to live for aren't scared" Percy said determinedly

I nodded, feeling good about not having to act brave for once

"Listen, I know how you feel, I've been there many times myself, but your stronger than you think Harry. I'm sorry if made you feel like you should use that spell again, if you don't feel like using it, then don't. You'll do just fine without it" Percy said forcefully

I smiled and looked up at him

His green eyes were set, almost like he was willing me to accept his words

I didn't know why I always felt compelled to open up to Percy, but it made me feel a lot better when I did

_You and Percy share common ground _Dumbledore's voice rang in the back of my head

Could this be what he meant? That Percy would be the only one that would truly understand what I was going through

I was about to tell him thanks when I heard a knock on the door followed by a sweet voice

"Harry, Percy, dinner will be ready soon" Ginny called moving to the room beside us to tell the twins

I wanted to race out and talk to her, but I didn't want to be rude to Percy

I looked over at him and saw the he was pulling a giddy smile

"What?" I asked

"Go talk to her, now" Percy order me

I laughed and got up to go find her

Ron's POV

After Harry ran off to talk to Percy I was left with a very confused looking Order

"Well, that went well" Lupin said trying to break the tension

I saw Snape and Tonks shoot him an annoyed look

"Come on, let's go sit down" Moody snapped, leading the way to the dining room

As I sat down I could smell the dinner mum was busy making

"Now, what are we going to do about this?" Moody asked addressing the room

"Never have I seen someone handle a curse like that before" Tonks said in a disbelief voice

"And that _Stupefy _was powerful" Kingsley said dumbfounded

"Yes, so I ask again, what do we do about this?" Moody muttered

"We should ask him to join the order?" Tonks said getting an agreeing nod from Kingsley

"Whoa, wait a minute, not a few hours ago you questioned Harry and I about Percy's loyalty, and now you want him to join?" I asked a little bit out raged

Percy hasn't been here more than two days and the Order already held him on a higher worth scale than me and Harry

"I have to agree with Weasley on this one, this isn't Percy's war to fight, he's not here to join" Snape jeered

Moody snorted "Who cares about whose fight this is, that boy is clearly a fighter and would be a great addition to the Order"

Snape looked like he wanted to say more but the room shaking stopped him

"Looks like dad and Ginny are here" I said

"Hello Arthur, Ginny, how was the trip?" Lupin asked greeting them

"Oh fine" Dad said coming over to sit next to me

"How are you doing son? Where are Harry and your new friend, what's his name?" Dad asked

"Percy" I said quickly

"Yes, the American, I would really like to meet him, I hear that American muggles are much different from Britain ones" Dad said

"Darling!" Mum cried running into the room to hug him

"How are you dear?" he asked embracing her in a hug

"Oh fine, Ginny dear can you go tell the boys dinners almost ready" Mum told Ginny who nodded and got up

"So, how have things been going?" Dad asked the Order

"Quiet, expect for Percy" Moody said

"Meaning?" Dad asked, his brows knitting together to form a confused look

Soon Lupin, Moody, and I were consumed in relaying the day's events

"Merlin's beard, now I really want to meet him, what's taking them so long?" Dad asked

Soon mum came out carrying plates of food followed by Harry and Ginny, who were blushing slightly

"Harry! Good to see you!" Dad bellowed shaking Harry's hand

"You too Mr. Weasley" Harry smiled sitting down next to Ginny

"Harry, where's Percy?" Mum asked sitting down next to Dad

"Talking with the twins, they should be-"Harry was cut off by thundering feet racing down the steps

"Boys!" Mum and Dad yelled as they walked in

"Hey dad" the twins responded taking their normal seats near the end

"And this must be Percy!" Dad said looking at Percy, who seemed unravelled by everyone staring at him

"Hello, sir" Percy said clumsily taking his seat

Soon everyone started heaping food on their plate and making small talk

Dad spent most of the meal hounding Percy about American muggles, but soon the conversation turned to Dumbledore

"Any word from Dumbledore?" dad asked sipping some coffee

"Nothing, the ministry has been on Dumbledore's case since_ you know who was spotted_" Kingsley said

"Harry when's the last time you talked to Dumbledore?" Lupin asked

"Not since late September" Harry said honestly

"I see, well when you get back make sure you make a point to see him" Lupin said

Harry nodded followed by some awkward silence

"That was quite the duel today" Lupin said looking at Harry and Percy

"Yeah, Percy how did you manage to take that hex?" Tonks asked

Percy shrugged "it wasn't as bad as it seemed"

But everyone in the room knew he was lying, but accepted the answer anyways

"Well that's enough talk for tonight, off to bed, we have a big day tomorrow" Mum said


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey friends, SORRY about the late update…again, I'm horrible, I know, but I have exams, homework, major writers block for this story, and I was working (failing miserably) on a Percy Jackson/ Mortal Instruments crossover **

**However I was able to pull another chapter off, yay!**

**I was thinking of writing a prequel fanfic about Snape teaching Percy over the summer, Draco coming to camp-half blood and getting together with Nico, stuff like that **

**(After I'm done this story of course :))**

**What do you think? Would anyone want to read something like that? Let me know in the reviews or pm, either one works :)**

**I just wanted to talk about some fun facts about this story **

**Firstly, I only started to write this because I wanted to talk about my Percy feels. What I mean by this is, I just wanted to write different POV's about what people thought of Percy…I'm not even joking… this was meant to be a 3 chapter throw away that no one would read **

**Secondly, I didn't actually **_**mean**_** to kill off Leo, I had planned to have him as one of the main characters along with Percy, however I couldn't write his personality and the history I wanted to write worked better if I killed him off (I cried when I thought of it) I am going to go into depth about what happened, don't worry its coming**

**Lastly, when I write a chapter I actually write about 10 versions of it before I like the concept of it, for example, I had written a chapter that Percy stayed at Hogwarts for the break and was attacked by mermaids…..Ya needless to say I'm happy I cut it. I also had originally written Percy and Harry as enemy's rather than friends (but let's be honest, they would actually get along if they met irl).So if you see hiccups it's probably from my first couple of tries and I mistakenly overlooked them…ooops **

**Anyways I'm taking too much space on an author's note that no one will read (so sorry, I just have a lot to say today), also I have herd your cries for longer chapters! Hopefully this is long enough for y'all **

**Enjoy **

Chapter Twenty Nine

Harry's POV

Today was one of my favorite times of the year….Christmas

I woke early to banging on my door from the twins telling me and Percy to hurry up

I smiled and stretched looking over at Percy sleeping

He slept face down, sprawled out and drooling on his pillow

"Percy", I said hitting him with a pillow "wake up! It's Christmas"

"aldjlaks" Percy complained rolling away from me

"If you don't wake up the twins will come and make you" I said, trying to threaten him to wake up

"Five more minutes" he protested pulling his blanket over his head

I laughed and shrugged on my clothes, leaving Percy in bed

I walked down stairs so quickly I almost knocked down Ginny

"Sorry" I said, smiling awkwardly

She gave a slight laugh "it's fine, I was just coming to see what was taking so long"

"Oh, I was just trying to wake Percy up, no luck" I said breathlessly, still feeling awkward

Ginny laughed again, brushing her long red hair to one side

"Let him sleep, he probably feels out of place being here" she said kindly looking up at me

"You're probably right. By the way, Happy Christmas" I bumbled quickly

Her eyes brightened "Yeah, Happy Christmas" she responded, blushing slightly

"Now come on, mums waiting "

We walked down stairs and into the dining room without saying another word

As I entered the room I was greeted by a chorus of "Happy Christmas!" from the Weasley family

I gave a big smile "Happy Christmas!" I said taking my seat next to Ron

Mrs. Weasley handed me a plate of food giving me a warm motherly smile

"So" I said scooping up some food "where's everyone else?" I asked, noticing that it was only the Weasley family at the table

"They took off last night; they'll be back in a couple of days" Mr. Weasley answered sipping some coffee

"Hey Harry, where's Percy?" Fred asked looking up from his food

"Still asleep" I answered with my mouth full

The twins shared a mischievous look and started to get up

"No, let the boy sleep" Mr. Weasley said sternly

The boys looked disappointed, but listened

I looked over to the side and saw a pile of wrapped packages with a few letters nestled in between them

"When did those get here?" I asked Ron

"This morning, Dumbledore sent them" Ron said simply

"Oh, who are they for?" I asked inquisitively

"Percy, I think there from his friends in America" Ron said

After breakfast was over and everyone at the table fashioned a new knitted item from Mrs. Weasley, Percy came waltzing in looking half asleep

His hair was a muse and he wore his slept in pajamas

"Merry Christmas" he grinned sitting at the end of the table

"Happy Christmas" everyone at the table retorted

"Percy, how did you sleep last night?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Great thanks" Percy answered kindly

"Those came for you this morning" Mr. Weasley said pointing to the pile of packages

Percy looked confused and approached them leisurely

He gathered them up in his arms and placed them on the table

"I don't understand, how did these get here?" he asked, sounding almost scared

"Dumbledore sent them" Mrs. Weasley answered compassionately

Percy nodded reaching for the letters

He opened the first one up and read it hastily

He seem to come unhinged while reading the letter, his eyes widened and became red

"Percy, you okay?" Ron asked observing Percy reading the letter

Percy didn't answer; he just kept re-reading the letter over again

"Percy dear, is everything okay? Who's the letter from? " Mrs. Weasley asked

Percy lifted his head, looking disoriented

"It's from my mom" He said with a quiver in his voice

"Well that's good isn't it?" I asked looking at him

He nodded slowly

"It's wonderful, I haven't spoken to her in months, and I forgot how much I missed her" his voice broke at the end

"What's your mother like?" Mrs. Weasley asked sweetly

Percy smiled and looked over the letter again "she's the kindest and bravest woman in the world, even after everything she's been…" he started but stopped himself sadly

"Even after everything I put her through" he said bitterly looking down at the packages

Nobody said anything, I never realised how sad Percy must have felt being away from home

He was spending his Christmas with a bunch of strangers and not with the people he loved

Suddenly Percy straightened and put on a very convincing smile

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to be a buzz kill on Christmas" he said faking playfulness that everyone bought

He reached over and picked up the package from his mother

He ripped open the seal and grinned at the contents

He gave a chuckle and reached his hand in pulling out an assortment of blue colored candies

"What's up with the blue?" Ron asked looking at the handful

Percy grinned and popped a candy in his mouth "inside joke" he said

He opened the next letter, his eyes skipping down the page

Percy smiled and dropped it, grabbing the small wrapped bag that went with the letter

He opened it and let out a "no way"

Pulling out a small clear bag that looked like it contained animal teeth

"What are those?" I asked watching Percy unclasp the leather necklace that hung around his neck

He smiled opening the bag to grab one

"Shark teeth, my friend's into surfing, so she sent me some teeth she collected over the years" Percy said knitting a tooth onto his necklace

"This one here" he said nodding his head at the tooth he was holding "is a great white tooth,"

"The rest are bull sharks and tiger sharks" he said reaching for another one to loop through his necklace

"How do you know?" George asked flabbergasted

Percy shifted awkwardly "I'm a bit of a fish nerd"

Everyone chuckled, even Percy who had just finished with the last tooth

He grinned and tied his necklace back around his neck

I had no idea why Percy wore that necklace but it seemed to be a part of him, and with the added shark teeth it looked surprisingly more natural

"What's the deal with the necklace anyways? I saw that Annabeth had the same one, but with more beads" Ron asked

Percy looked a little flustered by the question but quickly recovered

"It's something me and my friends do, and Annabeth just wanted more beads on hers" Percy answered with a shrug

Everyone nodded and watched as Percy opened the next letter

He started laughing and quickly reached for the gift throwing off the paper that reviled a loaf of Wonder bread

Percy started laughing even harder

I shared a confused look with everyone at the table, even the twins looked lost

"Let me guess, another inside joke?" I asked looking at Percy laughing

"Something like that. Oh he's in for a surprise when he opens my gift" Percy said

"Why?" Fred asked looking at Percy

"Because I got him the same thing" Percy said laughing again

I had no idea what was so funny about Wonder bread, but it sure made Percy happy

Percy's POV

I guess great minds do think alike

It seemed like a life time ago when Jason and I battled Ephialtes and Otis in the arena

At the time we were scared and fighting for our life as Piper and Nico watched

But now it was a running joke me and Jason had, we couldn't look at Wonder bread without cracking up a bit

It felt great getting the gifts and letters from my friends, it made me feel relaxed and grateful to have them in my life

I opened the letter from Annabeth that simply read

_Have to come back alive to get your gift_

_Love, Annabeth _

I smiled at the letter, I figured she wanted to say more, that everyone wanted to say more, but it was too risky already

There was one letter and gift left and I was dreading opening it

I knew that it couldn't be good, the last time I saw Hazel was when camp-half blood burnt Leo's banner

I haven't even spoken to her since

Not because I didn't want to, but I knew she blamed me for Frank's death and probably Leo's too

"You gonna open the last one?" George asked

I nodded grimly and reached for the letter and opened it

_Dear Percy, _

_How could you possibly think I would hate you for Frank or Leo? Percy it wasn't your fault, so please stop pushing me away and blaming yourself, I miss you. When you get back please come to New Rome, I need to see and talk to you. _

_I hope you like this present, I stole it from Octavian _

_Love always, Hazel _

Although the letter was short I was having trouble controlling my emotions

I re- read the letter a few more times letting the words sink in

I felt like a horrible friend for pushing Hazel away, I thought she would hate me

As a child of Hades I thought Hazel would hold a grudge against me like Nico did years ago

I felt awful for jumping to conclusions about Hazel

I placed the letter down and opened the squishy gift

A grin rose on my face when I saw a black and white panda teddy bear

"Awe its adorable" Fred cooed

"Yeah, Ginny don't you have one like that?" George smirked as Fred laughed

I laughed softy still looking at the bear, thinking about how I fought for weeks against the gorgons before being saved by Hazel and Frank

I blinked away the tears and ignored the strain on my heart

"It's sentimental" I said softly looking up, seeing everyone staring at me

"Come on sentimental boy, our annual snowball fight starts in ten minutes" George said getting up from the table followed by Fred

Harry and Ron looked over at me before getting up as well

"You coming Perce?" Ron asked me

I smiled and nodded "Yeah, I'll be right behind you"

-Time Break-

Ron's POV

The days came and went quickly and soon the end of the break was drawing near

After Christmas the break was pretty uneventful

Percy spent most of his time sleeping and hanging out with the twins, Harry spent his time reading through his potions book and talking with Ginny and the Order was still away on business

"Boys! Come down for dinner!" Mum called from the bottom floor

I walked out from my room greeting Percy who looked like he just woke up

"Did you fall asleep again?" I asked walking beside him

He nodded and grinned "gotta get as much sleep as I can before we head back tomorrow"

I nodded and smiled at the thought

As much as I liked headquarters I missed Hogwarts a lot, it was like my second home

When Percy and I walked into the dining room we saw that the Order had returned

"Percy, Ron, good to see you" Lupin smiled as we sat down across from Harry and Ginny

"You too, where have you guys been?" I asked looking around at Snape, Tonks and Moody

"Just some ministry business, you know, the usual" Tonks said with a smile, her pink hair glowing in the light

"Oh, is everything okay?" I asked

The Order shared a look and nodded

The room fell silent as mum came puttering in carrying out plates of food

"Did you finish your Defense against the Dark arts essay I assigned to you?" Snape hissed at me and Harry

Harry and I nodded our head sombrely

"Good, both of you are falling behind in my class, and I know you both want to become an Aura" Snape said looking over at Harry and me

"Yes sir" Harry said eating his food while I gave an agreeing nod

"What about you Percy, what are your plans after school?" Mum asked him

I heard him give a small laugh and could have sworn he said "_survive" _

But no one else seemed to notice, so I figured I was just hearing things

"I don't know I'll probably head back home to New York and take it from there" Percy said casually

The grownups at the table seemed to give him an odd look like they didn't approve of his choices

"How old are you Percy? 17?" Tonks asked looking at Percy

"18 actually" Percy said through a mouthful of food

"See I told you he was the right age" Moody grumbled

"I thought we agreed to leave this alone Alastor" Snape said shooting daggers at Moody

"Well I still think it's senseless not to ask" Moody shot back

"It's not our place to ask" Lupin chimed in

"Does anyone want to fill the rest of us in?" Percy said impatiently

Lupin softened "it's noting, just Order stuff"

"No enough, Percy we want you to join the Order" Moody said flatly

"urm, what?" Percy said with a dumbfounded look on his face looking up at the Order

"That's totally not fair! Percy's the same age as us!" Fred and George cried

Mum gave them a stern look and said "I don't care; I want you two, your sister and Ron as far away from this as possible while you're still in school, so all of you out"

I started to protest along with the twins but soon we were ushered out

Percy's POV

"Percy we think that you would be a good addition to the Order" Tonks said after most of the Weasley family left, including Mrs. Weasley who wanted no part of the conversation

"But we also understand that this isn't your fight" Lupin said looking uncomfortable

"What about me, am I going to be allowed to join?" Harry asked

"Of course Harry, it's just your too young right now so you can't officially join" Tonks said in a friendly tone

Harry nodded still looking happy to be included with the Orders plans

"So you guys want me to fight with you in the war?" I asked

"Ideally yes, but Percy you don't have to" Lupin said looking at me with sad eyes

I guess he felt bad that I just got pulled out of a war and was now being pulled back in

I sighed "but why, you barely know me"

Moody snorted "it's not every day you meet someone that can take a hex like the one Harry threw at you without so much as a wince"

_Also Dumbledore requested it _

Ron's words echoed in the back of my head and something clicked

Dumbledore wanted me to come here so I could get in good with the Order, so they would trust me and ask me to fight with them

I wasn't here to look out for Harry; I was here to fight, to be a part of a war that wasn't even mine to begin with

For a second I was angry, I wanted to burst out of the door head to camp half blood and ring Chiron out for lying to me

But when I looked around the room and saw how desperate and scared everyone actually was my anger diminished

I understood why Chiron lied to me, I understood why I was sent here and why the Order wanted me to fight with them

As tired as I was with being in the middle of a war I just couldn't tell them

_Thanks for the offer, but I usually draw the line at one war per year _

"I'll do it" I said

Everyone seemed shocked that I actually said yes to their offer

Moody gave what looked like a smile

"I knew you'd do it" He said to me

Looks like I'm out of the oven and into the fry pan


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry I haven't updated in a week, I'm just having a painfully hard time writing this 's like hitting my head against a brick wall and all I want to do is write something good for you guys but I feel like I'm hitting a flat note in my writing. So I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry, I know how it feels to have an author who starts a story and stops caring half way through. **

**This chapter is mainly, if not all written from Harry's POV **

**Also I have decided to write a prequel to this story**

**As always enjoy :)**

Chapter Thirty

Harry's POV

Once I walked back through the doors of Hogwarts I felt an instant wave of happiness and relief

Don't get me wrong I love headquarters, but Hogwarts has always been my home.

As soon as Ron and I got settled back in our dorms we ran to find Hermione, while Percy went off to walk around the castle

We walked down to the common area and found her curled up on the couch with her nose in a book

"Hey Hermione, how was your break?" I asked walking up to her

She raised her head and smiled "great, glad to be back though. How was your break with the Order?"

"It was…interesting, right Ron?" I asked sitting down next to Hermione, Ron doing the same

Ron smiled "well that's one way to put it" he said, giving a slight laugh

Hermione looked confused and annoyed with the lack of information

"What happened? Did something happen with Percy and the Order?" she asked suspiciously

Ron and I shared a look and nodded

Hermione looked alarmed "tell me what happened"

Soon Ron and I launched into a recap of the winter break events, telling her about the duel, Christmas, and the Orders reaction to Percy

Once we were done Hermione held a look of anger and puzzlement

"So the Order asked Percy to join?" she asked curiously

I nodded

"Yup and he said yes" I told her

She still looked confused while meeting Ron's eyes

"What up Hermione, why are you giving us that look?" Ron asked

"This all seems a bit odd don't you think? Almost like it was planned" Hermione said thoughtfully

"Trust me Hermione, Percy was just as shocked as me, there's no way he knew" I told her with absolute certainty

She nodded placing her book in her lap

"I didn't mean Percy planned this, I think Dumbledore set this up" she said looking at us

"Possibly, but it's not like it's a bad thing for Percy to join the Order" Ron said

I nodded in agreement while Hermione sighed

"Yeah coming from you, has either one of you considered how Percy feels about this?" She asked bitterly

"What do you mean? He agreed without hesitation" I told her

"Well of course he did, if you were put on the spot like that do you think you'd just say no?" she said to us

I felt a ping of guilt in my side; I never gave Percy's feelings a second thought

"You said the order asked you about Percy, what did you tell them?" Hermione asked with an edge to her voice

"Well they wanted to know everything we knew about him" Ron said apprehensively

Hermione sat straight up, her eyes teeming with anger

"So you told them _everything_? Even what he told us in confidence by the lake?" she said furiously

Ron and I swore, how could we be so stupid, spouting out personal information about Percy to a room full of people he didn't know or trust

"Bloody hell…I didn't even think about it that way" Ron said in a small voice

"How could you two? Telling the Order those things, would you want Percy retelling your personal stories to strangers?!" Hermione said practically yelling

Ron and I both winced, feeling horrible about what we said. How will Percy trust us now?

"Both of you need to go find him and tell him, now" she said fuming

Ron and I nodded our heads grimly and headed to find Percy

We walked out of the tower and began our search for him

"Did he say where he was going?" Ron asked as we walked up the stairwell

"No, he just said he was going for a stroll around the castle" I told him

"We really messed up" Ron said quietly

I nodded "yeah, big time"

-Time break-

After about twenty minutes of wandering around we finally found Percy strolling down a corridor having a friendly conversation with Dobby

Dobby was squeaking out some shaky words as Percy smiled kindly down at him fully listening to every word

"So I heard you saved Harrys life and became a free elf" Percy said regurgitating some facts I told him on Halloween

"No sir, Harry Potter was the one who save me" Dobby said, smiling when he saw Ron and I approach

"Hey Dobby, how's it going?" I asked, looking down at the small creature

Dobby gave a squeal "fine sir, I was just talking to my new friend"

Percy smiled when Dobby called him a friend

"Yeah, Dobby here is the first house elf I've met. I don't know how the others will be able to compare" Percy said giving a very kind smile down to Dobby

Dobby smiled awkwardly, his ears turning red at the compliment

"Thank you sir, Dobby must go now, he is need in the kitchen" Dobby said before scampering off

Percy gave a good natured laugh "I like that little guy"

Ron and I gave a small smile and soon the air around us became tense

"So, what's up guys? Need something?" Percy asked slipping his hands in his pockets

Ron and I shifted uncomfortably

"Actually, Percy we wanted to tell you something that happened over the break" I said

Percy raised his eyebrows, his eyes willing us to continue the story

"When you left the room before the duel the Order started to ask us questions about you" Ron said

"And we told them everything you told us by the lake. We're really sorry Percy" I said bracing myself for his reaction

"Yeah mate we weren't thinking" Ron chimed in

It was hard to read Percy's expression; all he did was stare at us calmly

"Listen guys, I understand. I never asked you to keep what I told you a secret, and I figured the Order was going to ask about me anyway" Percy said softly

"You're not angry with us?" Ron asked in a dazed voice

Percy shook his head "hey you guys were honest and told me what happened, why would I be angry?"

Wow I didn't expect him to take this betrayal so well

"We trust you Percy, you're our friend" I said as Ron approved of the statement

Percy gave a sad smile and a slight nod before saying

"There's actually something I've been meaning to tell you guys for a while, but I don't think you'll feel…"Percy started, but was cut off by a voice from behind

"Mr. Potter may I have a word?" Professor McGonagall called

I turned around and walked over to McGonagall sheepishly

"Yes Professor?" I asked

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you in his office right away" She said sternly

"Thanks professor, I'll head up there in a second" I told her

She nodded and said "see that you do Potter" before walking away

I turned back to Ron and Percy who were standing awkwardly beside each other

"I have to go see Dumbledore, but you can tell us what you wanted to say after I get back"

Percy smiled and shook his head "Forget about it dude, I was just going to tell you that the twins are planning a prank on you two, so watch your backs"

A part of me had a feeling that Percy was lying, but the look in his eyes pleaded for me to believe it

"Right, well thanks" I said before I walked away

There was certainly something Percy was hiding, and it was clearly eating him up inside.

-Time break to Dumbledore's office-

As I walked into Dumbledore's office I saw him standing over his Pensieve **(A/N don't quote me on this, I'm not 100% sure Harry knew about the Pensieve before book 6, I'm a little rusty with the Harry Potter facts, but I'm pretty sure he found it in his 4****th**** year, like 95% sure) **

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked him

"Yes, come in" He called to me, beckoning with his hand

I walked over to him, almost standing right behind him

"Harry, how are things going with Professor Slughorn?" he asked in a gruff voice

"Good sir, I'm top of his class" I said proudly

Dumbledore nodded his head, still not looking up from his Pensieve

"Harry, do you know why I wanted you to impress Professor Slughorn?" He asked me, finally turning around

"So he could claim me?" I asked meeting his eyes

"Correct, and you have done just that my dear boy" Dumbledore said, giving a small smile

"But there's something I need you to find out from him. Something that might give us a leg up on Lord Voldemort" He told me

My heart skipped a beat _a leg up on Voldemort? Sign me up _

"What do you want me to find out?" I asked eagerly

"Come here and I'll show you what I mean" Dumbledore said, gesturing for me to walk up to the Pensieve

"What is it sir?" I asked looking up at him, as he pulled a vile from the tray

"Professor Slughorn's memory" He said pulling out the white vapor and placing it in the water like substance in the Pensieve

"Look" Dumbledore nodded for me to shove my face into the water

I took a deep breath and plunged in

"_I wanted to ask you something Professor" Said a young creepy looking boy to a much younger Professor Slughorn _

"_Riddle, what is it boy?" Slughorn asked placing his cup of tea on his desk _

I gave a slight gasp. Riddle as in Tom Riddle

"_You see sir, I was down in the library the other day in the restricted section and I stumbled upon a very interesting piece of magic" Tom Riddle cooed _

_Professor Slughorn looked shaken and awkward _

"_You shouldn't be in the restricted section Tom, you know the rules" he said in a broken stern voice _

_Tom nodded _

"_I know sir, but I had some questions, and you're not like the other teachers" _

_Slughorn softened and said "alright, what did you want to ask?" _

"_I was wondering if you knew anything about h…" Tom started _

Suddenly the memory started to mumble out and I couldn't hear what Tom asked

The memory cut short and I was back gasping for air in Dumbledore's office

"You see what I mean Harry?" Dumbledore asked sitting on a step, running his hand through his grey beard

"Sir, what did Tom ask all those years ago?" I asked still gasping

"That's what I want you to find out Harry, Slughorn tampered with that memory years ago and I need you to acquire the answer" he said standing up

I nodded "but first I need to tell you about my nightmare"

The Professor looked alarmed "nightmare?"

Soon I was wrapped up in telling Dumbledore about my nightmare and my theory on the half-blood prince

Once I was done Dumbledore looked like he was trying to hide his concern

"I don't think you need to worry about this any longer Harry" Dumbledore said in a drained voice

"Why?" I asked

"It seems to me that this is just a dream that Lord Voldemort sent to confuse you" Dumbledore said sadly

I nodded

"I guess you may be right, it seems like something he would do" I said bitterly

Dumbledore nodded again

"I think it's time for you to get back to your dorm, classes start tomorrow" Dumbledore said

"Yes sir" I said and turned to walk out

As I was walking out something brown caught my eye

"Sir" I said spinning around, remembering something I wanted to ask him

"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked

"A while ago I had asked the sorting hat why it cried out when looking at Percy's past. And the hat told me that he wouldn't be able to produce a patronus" I said, hoping that Dumbledore would understand what I was implying

"And you're wondering why Percy is able to conjure such a powerful one?" Dumbledore said tiredly

I nodded "seems odd don't you think?"

"Harry, what do you know about the sorting hat?" He asked me

"Not much, just that it bases your housing choice off your thoughts"

"Correct, now in the case of Mr. Jackson he showed potential for all 4 houses, something that hasn't happened in years"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked not seeing how Percy could show any potential for Ravenclaw or Slytherin

Dumbledore nodded "He may not see like it, but Percy can be very intelligent and cunning when he wants to"

"So, what does that have to do with creating a patronus?" I asked

"After showing potential for all the houses the hat had to look at Percy's past, but it wasn't his pleasant past. To place someone properly based off their past, the hat has to look at how they react in a horrible situation. So going off the base of how terrible Mr. Jackson past is he _shouldn't be_ able to produce a patronus" Dumbledore said

"So, you're saying that the hat was just looking at the bad stuff?" I asked

Dumbledore smiled "Yes exactly, sometimes the people with the most painful past are the ones who see the most beauty in the world"

"Why did the hat pick Gryffindor?" I asked wanting to know more about Percy

"Mr. Jackson is an interesting _wizard_. The hat picked Gryffindor because you need to be extremely brave to show all those traits"

I nodded "Sir, did you plan for Percy to join the Order?"

Dumbledore gave a smile "no Harry, I simply wanted Mr. Jackson to be around good people over the break"

"Now if that's the last of your questions, you really should be heading to your dorm" Dumbledore gave a wink before turning away

I turned and ran to find Hermione and Ron

**Again I'm soooo sorry about the late update and the meh chapter, but I promise the next one will be more interesting; this just had to be written for plot line purposes **


End file.
